Prom Queen
by EmySilver
Summary: UA - Suite à un défi lancé par Pansy, Hermione est amenée à participer à l'élection de la reine de promo de Poudlard. [En pause]
1. I - L'annonce

**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à la majestueuse J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Toujours à la recherche d'un.e bêta. J'ai utilisé plusieurs correcteurs donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de faute...

 **Blabla de l'auteur :** En tant que fan des séries / films US où on voit les bals de promos, cheerleaders et cie... J'ai eu envie de faire ma version du bal de promo et d'écrire quelque chose de léger sans prise de tête. J'ai par miracle déjà écrit cinq chapitres donc je vais en poster un par semaine, pour les suivants il faudra être patient et attendre que mon imagination fasse son boulot o:)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

L'annonce

* * *

« Et notre reine de promo est.. »

Un roulement de tambour résonne dans le gymnase. Moi Hermione Granger ainsi que mes trois concurrentes : Pansy Parkison, Padma Patil et Susan Bones retenons nos souffles, impatientes de connaître le résultat.

.

Oui oui. Moi Hermione Granger je participe au concours de la reine de promotion. Moi Hermione Granger, l'intello sage, chef du club de d'écriture, de débat et soutien scolaire, qui aurait cru…

Comment cela est-il arrivé ?

C'est très simple, tout a commencé lorsque…

.

 **J-31**

.

« Hiiiiiiiiiiii, je suis toute excitée ! Drago ! Regarde ! » crie Pansy.

Je la vois agripper le bras de Drago et le forcer à se coller à elle. Une affiche venait d'être collée sur quasiment tous les murs annonçant : « _Élection du roi et de la reine de promo. Si vous souhaitez être la star de votre promotion, vous avez jusqu'à vendredi pour déposer votre candidature au secrétariat. Attention seule une chanceuse par maison sera sélectionnée._ »

« On va gagner c'est sûr ! »

« Qui t'as dit que je voulais participer ou même être ton cavalier ? »

« Quelle question ! Toi et moi on est les stars du lycée. Personne ne peut nous battre. »

« Je ne dirai pas ça si j'étais toi Parkinson. » la coupais-je en passant près d'elle « Les jumelles Patil sont tous aussi excité que toi et elles sont très jolies. »

« C'est sûr que toi tu n'aurais aucune chance d'être sélectionnée, tu es totalement insignifiante et absolument pas populaire sauf chez les intellos. » peste Pansy.

« Tu veux parier ? »

« Miss-je-sais-tout veut participer. C'est très intéressant. Et on parie quoi ? »

« Hé bien le titre et la couronne. »

« La gagnante pourra aussi donner n'importe quel gage à l'autre. » renchérit Pansy.

« Ça marche. »

Je tourne les talons et commence à marcher loin d'eux.

« Oh une dernière chose Granger ! »

Je m'arrête puis me retourne vers elle.

« N'oublie pas qu'il faut obligatoirement avoir un cavalier pour s'inscrire et je sais que tu n'as même pas l'ombre d'un petit-ami à qui demander. »

« Il faudrait que tu vérifies tes informations Parkinson. »

Pansy ouvre la bouche comme un poisson abasourdi parce que je viens de lui apprendre. Quant à Malefoy lui, je le vois faire son sourire narquois habituel pressentant qu'il allait grandement s'amuser de la situation et probablement préparer un mauvais coup. Maintenant, il reste à savoir lequel.

.

Merde, merde, merde. Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça ?! Je n'ai personne ! Je ne peux pas demander à Ron, ni à Harry à cause de leurs copines. Fred et Georges ne sont plus là. À qui je vais bien pouvoir demander ? Réfléchit Hermione, réfléchit !

Je vois une tête blonde arriver dans le couloir et poser des affaires dans son casier.

Oh non pas lui, quoique… Il pourrait être mon cavalier. Non. Si. Non. Si. Non. Argh je sais pas ! Malheureusement je crois que je n'ai pas d'autres choix vu que mes traîtres de pied avancent vers lui.

Courage Hermione.

« Salut Cormac »

« Salut jolie Hermione, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien merci. Dis voir, est-ce que tu as déjà une cavalière pour le bal de promo ? »

« Non. » un léger apparait à la commissure de ses lèvres, il sait pertinemment ce que je vais lui demander.

« Est-ce que tu accepterais d'y aller avec moi ? »

« Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ? »

« Heu non je n'ai pas dit ça. Je te demande juste de m'accompagner à une soirée. »

« L'ennui c'est que tu me plais. Tu le sais non ? »

« Oui j'avais cru remarquer… »

Vu le nombre de regard que tu me lances et les phrases à deux balles de dragues que tu me sors en pensant être irrésistible… ne t'inquiète pas mon coco j'avais très bien compris.

« Donc si je dois t'accompagner au bal, j'aimerais que ce soit en tant que petit copain. »

Mais il me fait du chantage en plus ! J'y crois pas mais quel enfoiré ! Du calme Hermione, au pire tu acceptes, si tu n'es pas retenu à la sélection tu le plaque juste après et si tu es sélectionnée ben… tu serres les dents et tu penses au fait que tu vas pouvoir démolir Parkinson. Dans tous les cas tu le plaques alors maintenant ou dans deux mois quelle différence. C'est long deux mois quand même…

« Ok. »

« Super ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'entendre ça. »

Il s'approche vers moi pour me donner un baiser, instinctivement je me penche légèrement en arrière en tournant la tête sur le côté et il m'embrasse sur la joue. Yeurk. Je recule doucement un sourire gêné collé sur mon visage pour finir par lui dire :

« On se voit en cours de philo, à plus ! »

Je me suis mise à fuir le plus loin possible de lui. Pitoyable non ?

oOo

Alors là mon Cormac tu as été génial ! Enfin tu sors avec Hermione Granger ! Bon elle est tombée dans tes bras de façon un peu… forcé mais tu vas la faire craquer.

Regarde-moi cette belle gueule. Des cheveux blond soyeux, une dentition parfaite, un grain de peau lisse, elle va obligatoirement tomber amoureuse de toi.

T'es un champion.

oOo

La cloche se met à sonner pour annoncer l'intercours. Il faut que j'aille m'inscrire au secrétariat.

« Les gars je vous rejoins tout à l'heure il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque. »

« D'accord Mione, à toute. » répondit Harry.

Je ne voulais pas leur dire que je partais m'inscrire, j'ai un peu honte en fait mais surtout j'ai encore plus honte de sortir avec Cormac et de leur annoncer. Alors j'ai préféré mentir. Je sais que ça sera temporaire car ils verront mon nom sur la liste à un moment ou l'autre mais tant pis.

.

« Bonjour Caroline. »

« Bonjour Hermione, tu as besoin de quelques choses ? »

« Oui, où se trouve la liste pour les inscriptions à l'élection pour la reine de promo ? »

« Tu veux être reine de promo ? Ça m'étonnes venant de toi mais tu as raison qui ne tente rien n'a rien hein ? »

« Oui c'est sûr »

Voilà exactement le type de réaction à laquelle je m'attendais… « _Toi Hermione reine de promo ? Haha c'est une caméra cachée ?_ » « _Tu es si réservée et intello, tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? C'est pas ton genre._ »

« La liste d'inscription est sur le mur derrière toi. »

« D'accord, merci. »

Je pars vers la feuille maudite qui scellera mon destin de peut-être future reine.

 _Nom, prénom, maison :_

Granger Hermione, Gryffondor

 _Nom, prénom du cavalier :_

McLaggen Cormac

J'espère que la foudre s'abattra sur cette feuille pour qu'on ne sache pas que j'y vais avec lui. Il va aussi falloir que je l'évite de la journée ! Oh misère…

Déjà une demi-douzaine de noms sont inscrits : Pansy Parkinson, Padma et Parvati Patil, Lisa Turpin, Susan Bones et Lavande Brown. Elles n'ont pas tardé, il n'est que 10 heures et la liste va s'allonger.

.

« Alors tes recherches ont été fructueuses ? » me questionna Harry.

« Pas vraiment. »

« Genre tu n'as pas trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? Tu trouves toujours tous normalement. » renchérit Ron.

Merci d'enfoncer le couteau Ron, j'ai cherché à faire ma maline et me voilà dans de beaux draps à devoir éviter mon « petit copain », vous cachez des choses mais aussi battre des filles populaires qui seront sans pitié.

« Ça vous dit d'aller boire un verre après les cours ? J'aimerai vous parlez d'un truc. »

« Ouai pourquoi pas. »

« Super. Harry tu pourra demander à Ginny de venir s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. Il se passe quelque chose de grave ? »

« Non t'inquiètes. Et Ron je t'en prie, viens sans Lavande. »

« Je vais essayer. »

« Tu n'essayes pas tu le fais. Je ne veux que mes amis auprès de moi. » crachai-je acerbe.

« Ok, ok, t'énerves pas. »

J'ai de quoi m'énerver, à chaque fois qu'on doit se retrouver tous les trois monsieur Ronald Weasley se ramène avec sa chère Lavande que je ne peux pas voir en pâture. On se déteste cordialement depuis le collège, elle est si superficielle… donc quand elle a commencé à sortir avec Ron alors que je développais des sentiments à son égard, nos relations se sont encore plus dégradé et nos rencontres sont devenues houleuses.

« Bon on se dit 17 heures aux Trois Balais ? »

« Ça marche. »

oOo

« Ron-Ron ! »

Je me précipite vers mon bien-aimé et m'accroche à son cou. Je suis essoufflée d'avoir couru percher sur mes talons haut, des Jimmy Choo de quinze centimètres, des petites merveilles !

« Ron-Ron devine quoi ! Je viens de nous inscrire sur la liste des candidats pour le bal de promo ! Tu te rends compte on va être roi et reine du lycée ! »

Je suis si excitée ! On ne peut que gagner enfin moi oui j'en suis sûre, Ron… ça va être plus compliqué… Il va falloir que je le relooke.

« … »

« Ben alors tu dis rien ? Tu n'es pas aussi excité que moi ? »

« C'est juste que… tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis et… hum… je n'ai pas très envie d'y participer. »

Quoi ? Pardon ? Ai-je bien entendu ?

« Tu te moques de moi là ? Ton avis je m'en fiche surtout quand ça concerne le bal, c'est mon rêve et si je veux que tu portes un costume queue de pie tu en porteras un même si tu déteste ça c'est clair ? Surtout que tu ne trouveras pas d'autre cavalière si je te laisse tomber, je m'en assurerai. En plus je sais très bien que tu as un complexe d'infériorité, tu aurais l'occasion de briller, d'être adulé et jalousé par les autres. Donc tu souris, tu acquiesces et tu dis « c'est une super idée chérie, je suis super content, on va gagner ». Compris ? »

Je le vois déglutir et acquiescer.

« Parfait. » je l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue « Viens chez moi ce soir je te remercierai comme il se doit. »

oOo

« Il est inutile de s'inscrire deux fois mademoiselle. Vous n'aurez pas plus de chance. »

Je me retourne vivement vers la voix interrompant ma recherche et je la regarde de mon air le plus mauvais.

« Je le sais très bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de tricher pour gagner. Vous voyez je suis populaire et belle pas comme certaines secrétaires décrépi qui n'ont pour amie qu'une agrafeuse. »

Vlan dans les dents la vieille. On ne m'appelle pas la garce frangée pour rien.

Bon où j'en étais ? Patil 1 et Patil 2 : je m'y attendais. Turpin : connais pas. Bones : elle n'a aucune chance. Brown : bonne concurrente mais facile à écraser. Ah enfin : Granger, elle l'a fait. J'en ai légèrement douté vu qu'elle déteste être mise sur le devant de la scène. Et elle y va avec ce cher Cormac. Il n'y a pas plus intéressé et profiteur que ce gars. Ça va être très intéressant.

oOo

Je suis en avance comme toujours, j'en profite pour entrer dans le pub à la décoration rustique où on peut voir les poutres anciennes sortir des murs, ce qui apporte un cachet unique à l'endroit, et chercher une table éloignée. J'en trouve une dans un recoin au fond de la salle, parfait !

J'ai toujours aimé venir ici, « Les Trois Balais » est un pub convivial où tous les âges et styles se côtoient, j'y ai rarement vu des clients ivres et leur bièraubeurre est l'une des meilleurs du pays. Je pourrais ne boire que ça si c'était possible. Je regarde amoureusement ma bouteille devant moi que j'essaye de ne pas boire en attendant leur arrivée.

La porte carillonne et malgré la distance qui se trouve entre ma table et l'entrée, je peux apercevoir sans difficulté deux têtes rousses encore plus flamboyantes grâce aux reflets du soleil s'avancées vers le comptoir, suivi d'un brun à lunettes. Je lève le bras et le secoue pour attirer leurs attentions. Je les vois s'adresser à Madame Rosemerta pour commander des boissons avant de marcher jusqu'à moi.

« Salut Hermione, comment tu vas ? » me demande Ginny.

« Bien merci, c'est sympa d'être venue. »

« Apparemment, tu avais quelques chose de très important à nous dire et je voulais être là pour toi. »

« Merci. »

Je ne sais pas comment leurs dire, j'ai peur qu'ils me rient au nez ou qu'ils le prennent mal. Le pire serait que Ron fasse une crise de jalousie alors qu'il a préféré sortir avec une autre… mais bon avec ce garçon on peut s'attendre à tous.

Madame Rosemerta m'offre un léger répit, en apportant les boissons, bièraubeurre pour Ron et Ginny et un jus d'œillet pour Harry. Je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt d'Harry pour ce breuvage, il a vraiment un goût immonde.

« Tu es sûre que ça va Mione ? » me questionne Harry.

« Oui, oui, je cherche juste une façon de vous l'annoncer. »

« Mais qui voilà ! Notre chère Miss-je-sais-tous hors de sa tanière, c'est si rare. » minaude Pansy.

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas vu madame la peste débarquer aux Trois Balais avec ses groupies.

« Donc Cormac McLaggen ? Je pensais plutôt que tu irais au bal avec une encyclopédie ou un pied de chaise. Tu l'as payé combien pour qu'il accepte ? »

« Tire-toi Parkinson. » pestai-je.

« Je me tire si j'ai envie Granger mais vu l'odeur désagréable des Gryffondor je ne préfère pas rester. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver ! Aucun de mes amis n'a essayé de me défendre. Effectivement quand je tourne la tête vers eux, ils tirent tous une tête de dix pieds de long les faisant ressembler à des poissons.

« … »

« … »

« Heu vous êtes vivant ? »

« Sérieux Hermione tu veux venir au bal je croyais que ce n'était pas ton genre ? » me questionne Ginny.

« C'est plus compliqué que d'en avoir envie ou non, laissez-moi vous expliquer et ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plaît. »

.

Je leur raconter l'histoire, n'omettant aucun détail en particulier le chantage de Cormac. À la fin de mon discours ils sont silencieux, aucune expression ne traverse leurs visages. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se mette à pouffer, nous faisant tous partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Ma pauvre Hermione ! Toi et Cormac c'est hilarant ! » s'esclaffe Harry.

« Surtout que ce mec est un crétin. » renchérit Ginny.

« Je peux le frapper si tu veux Mione, tu verras il sera juste ton cavalier. »

« C'est gentil Ron mais pas besoin d'être violent, si je ne suis pas sélectionnée je le plaque direct. Je n'ai aucune de chance de gagner de toute façon. »

« Ne dis pas ça, c'est vrai que tu t'es attaqué à une des reines des abeilles du lycée mais tu es apprécié et jolie. » tente de me rassurer Ginny.

« Je n'ai aucune chance Gin… Je le sais. J'ai agi impulsivement. »

« Tu sais Mione si tu m'avais demandé de venir avec toi je pense que ça n'aurai pas trop gêné Ginny vu le contexte… »

« C'est vrai. » approuve Ginny.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! J'y crois pas ! Je suis totalement abasourdi par ce que je viens d'entendre.

« Tu te moques de moi là Harry ? »

« Non. »

« Arggggh ! »

Je me jette sur ma bouteille de bièraubeurre et en ingurgite une grosse lampée. J'aurai pu éviter de côtoyer Cormac, le mec collant et lourd par excellence si j'avais réfléchis et parler à mes amis en premier. Bon sang Hermione que tu peux être bête !

« Vous allez voter pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr. » me répond Harry.

« J'aurai été en septième année tu aurais eu mon vote mais j'ai un an de moins que vous, je n'ai pas le droit de voter. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Je sais ne t'inquiète pas et toi Ron ? »

« Je sais pas… » je le vois chercher ses mots, les pointes de ses oreilles deviennent rouge quand il ne sait pas quoi répondre « Je sors avec Lavande et je vais devoir y aller avec elle donc je me sens un peu obligé de voter pour elle… »

« Oh Ron s'il te plait ! Lavande a un tas d'amis et de personne qui voteront pour elle. Tu pourrais voter pour moi ton ami de longue date, celle qui fait tes devoirs et te permet d'avoir des bonnes notes non ? »

« Laisse-moi y réfléchir un peu. »

Je suis vraiment désespérée, si même Ron n'es pas prêt à voter pour moi je suis dans de sale drap…

oOo

Depuis qu'on a quitté le pub, je vois le regard furieux de ma sœur se poser sur moi et devenir encore plus hargneux dès que j'ai le dos tourné, elle n'a pas besoin de mot pour ce faire comprendre. Harry n'a rien dis-lui non plus sauf pour nous souhaiter une bonne soirée.

Dans quelques pas, j'aurai franchi le seuil de la maison. Avec un peu de chance Ginny déversera toute sa haine sur maman. En ce moment elle n'arrive pas à la supporter.

Plus qu'une dizaine de pas et je serai sauvé. Mais c'était sans compter la poigne de fer de ma chère petite sœur qui m'enserre l'avant-bras.

« Ronald Weasley tu n'es qu'un crétin ! »

Elle me frappe à l'arrière du crâne. Elle a tellement de force qu'elle est capable de me coller une migraine avec ses coups.

« Mais aïe ! Arrête ! »

« Tu vas voter pour Hermione tu m'entends ! »

« Je peux pas Gin, vraiment… »

« Ah oui ?! Alors explique moi pourquoi ? »

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle puisse comprendre…

« J'attends tes explications Weasley. »

« Lavande est ma petite amie, c'est normal que je vote pour elle. »

« Je me répète mais Hermione est ton amie depuis des années. C'est quand même plus important que ta Lav-Lav chérie non ? »

« Je… Je ne sais plus, d'accord ? » si elle savait qu'en réalité j'ai peur de Lavande mais surtout peur d'être seul… « Lavande est la seule qui accepterait d'être ma cavalière de toute façon alors… Tu sais quoi dis à maman que je vais manger chez Lavande. »

Je tourne les talons et fuis loin de son regard accusateur. Mon avis à moi personne ne sans soucis alors à quoi bon chercher à parlementer. De plus Lavande m'avait vraiment demandé de passer. Cette soirée va bien se finir finalement.

* * *

 **Dans cette fiction Poudlard est un collège-lycée privé dans la banlieue de Londres. La 7ème année est considérée comme la terminal, la 6ème année : la première, etc…**

 **Étant un lycée anglais, les élèves portent un uniforme gris classique avec l'écusson de leurs maisons. Les maisons ne sont choisi qu'à l'entrée de la 5ème année (donc notre seconde) et comparés à nos études elles correspondent à : Serpentard = ES, Griffondor = L, Serdaigle = S, Poufsouffle = STMG. Je vous entends déjà hurler au scandale « quoi pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours les générals ? » « pourquoi y'a pas de bac pro ou de techno ? » et bien tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a quatre maisons…**

 **Tout au long de leurs scolarités les élèves ont des cours en commun comme le sport, les langues étrangères, …**

 **L'histoire se déroule sur deux mois : fin avril et mai. En juin se déroule les examens.  
**

 **Voilà voilà pour les petites explications.**

 **Une review = un sourire de l'auteur.**


	2. II - Messes basses et complots

**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Inconnu au bataillon

 **Blabla de l'auteur :** Bonjour bonjour :) Comment allez-vous en ce dimanche ensoleillé ?

Je me suis dis que je ferais mieux de vous expliquer un peu mieux le pourquoi du comment j'ai décidé de répartir les maisons de cette façon car comme vous je me suis dis " _Hein Ron en L ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Tu peux pas le caser là !_ "  
C'est bien connu les Serdaigles sont intelligents, je me suis donc dis qu'ils étaient parfait pour la filière S. Pour les Poufsouffles j'ai pensé à une filière technologique et le STMG m'a bien plu. Il me restait donc les L et ES à caser et c'est là que mon problème a commencé à se corser... Où est-ce que je case ce cher Ronald ? Je n'ai rien contre lui mais je ne le vois pas faire des études générales, un sport-étude, un bac pro ou un apprentissage par contre oui. Deuxième point concernant notre rouquin, je le vois plus comme un suiveur qu'un meneur, il aurait donc suivi Harry et Hermione n'importe où. C'est l'attrait d'Hermione pour les livres qui m'a décidé à faire des Gryffondors des L et en faisant quelques recherches j'ai vu que les ES choisissaient très souvent le droit ou science po ce qui colle bien aux fils et filles à papa de Serpentard.

J'espère que cela vous a un peu mieux permis de comprendre mon choix des maisons.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Messes basses et complots

* * *

 **J-29**

.

Assise à une table de la bibliothèque je révise mes notes de français et j'écris le plus important - chose très compliquée car tout est important - sur des fiches bristols. J'ai certes de l'avance dans mes devoirs mais ce n'est pas le moment de relâcher mes efforts. Mes notes sont si hautes que je pourrais me permettre d'avoir plusieurs T et rentrer sans aucuns soucis à l'université. Perfection étant mon deuxième prénom cela n'arrivera jamais.

« On se voit ce soir ? »

« Bon sang Cormac ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » m'exclamai-je.

Oh non j'ai parlé fort dans la bibliothèque ! Madame Pince va venir me virer ! Je regarde dans tous les sens pour voir où elle est, ne la voyant pas débouler comme une furie je me calme légèrement.

« Désolé. On se voit ce soir ? »

« J'avais prévu d'étudier. »

« Tu étudies toujours, viens au cinéma avec moi. »

« Je dois vraiment étudier. »

« En tant que petit ami je t'ordonne de prendre du bon temps. »

« Je te rappelle que tu m'as forcé à sortir avec toi. »

« Et si tu veux pouvoir garder la face et gagner, je te conseille d'accepter ma proposition car oui je suis au courant pour ton petit défi avec Pansy. »

Comment est-il au courant de ça ?! Cette petite peste ne peut pas garder sa bouche fermée ne serait-ce qu'une journée ! La fureur m'envahit peu à peu. L'étincelle qui me fait vriller est la petite lueur insolente qui brille au fond de ses yeux. Et ce sourire goguenard… Bon sang… j'ai envie de lui faire manger mon livre.

« De un Cormac : ne me menace plus jamais comme tu viens de le faire. » Je me lève furieuse, les deux mains posées à plat sur la table, mon regard lançant des éclairs. « De deux : rien ne nous garantit que nous serons élus tous les deux. » Je jette pêle-mêle mes affaires dans mon sac, cornant des pages de mes précieux livres et cahier. « De trois : ma priorité est et sera toujours mes études pas les mecs. » Je pars à grande enjambée loin de lui et de sa fourberie. Je bouscule un élève au passage, je ne sais pas qui mais peu m'importe, je ne me retourne pas pour m'excuser.

Ça fait à peine deux jours qu'on est « ensemble » et j'ai déjà envie d'enterrer son cadavre dans la forêt interdite.

oOo

« Ah enfin je me sens respirer ! Libre ! Je ne comprends pas les gens qui disent que l'espagnol c'est comme le français, c'est totalement faux ! C'est super compliqué. Comment tu fais Luna ? Dis-moi ton secret. »

« J'ai habité en Espagne pendant trois ans avant de débarquer ici. Je peux m'estimer chanceuse d'avoir encore de très bon reste. »

« Bon ok j'avoue ça aide mais franchement avoue que le prof est un tyran, je dirais même qu'il est apparenté à Rogue tellement il est sadique ! »

Les deux sont bruns aux yeux foncés, un teint légèrement jaune, le noir comme couleur préférée et un sadisme si intense envers les élèves qu'on se demande pourquoi ils sont profs car c'est clair tous les deux sont anti-jeunesse. Les seules différences sont leurs âges et la texture de leurs cheveux, ceux de monsieur Martins ne donnent pas l'impression d'avoir été baigné dans l'huile. Enfin bref tous les éléments sont réunis pour qu'on pense qu'ils sont au minimum cousin. Du moins moi j'en suis convaincue.

« Non il ne se ressemble pas tant… Oh, qu'est-ce qu'elle a Hermione ? »

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

« Je viens de la voir entrer dans les toilettes et elle faisait une sale tête. »

Je tourne vivement ma tête en direction de la porte des toilettes, puis de nouveau vers Luna.

« Viens, on va aller la voir. »

.

Hermione est accoudée au lavabo, les yeux dans le vague. Je l'ai rarement vu comme ça.

« Hermione ? »

« Oh Ginny tu m'as fait peur ! » dit-elle en sursautant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Luna t'a vu entrer comme une furie. »

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était entrée comme une furie. » me corrige Luna.

« Peu importe. Alors que se passe-t-il ? »

« Oh rien, encore Cormac qui m'a énervé… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit encore celui-là ? »

« Après le chantage j'ai eu droit à des menaces. »

Je vais écrabouiller ce sale petit blond prétentieux !

« T'es pas sérieuse ?! » m'exclamai-je.

« Si et tout ça parce que j'ai dit non à une sortie cinéma. »

« Il est vrai que tu pourrais t'autoriser quelques petits moments de détente… » Hermione me jette un regard foudroyant « Ne me jette pas ce genre de regard ! Bref je disais qu'un peu de détente ne te ferai pas de mal mais il vaut mieux que ce ne soit pas avec Cormac, ce mec est chiant. Alors ce que te propose c'est qu'on aille ce manger une énorme glace entre fille après les cours. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Je vois une petite étincelle de gourmandise briller au fond de ses yeux. On ne croirait pas mais Hermione adore manger sauf que Ron lui coupe souvent l'appétit, il coupe l'appétit de tout le monde en fait…

« Une glace vanille, fraise, chocolat recouverte de vermicelle au chocolat multicolore, de pépite de carmel, de coulis et de chantilly de chez Florian Fortarôme ? »

« Exactement ! »

« Ça marche ! Tu viens avec nous Luna ? »

« J'avais prévu d'aller compter les écureuils dans le parc mais d'accord. »

oOo

 **J-27**

.

« Granger doit gagner l'élection des Gryffondor. Des idées ? »

Je regarde mon petit cercle de fourbe Serpentard assis autour de ma table de salon. Je les ai tous réunis afin de faire gagner miss-parfaite car soyons honnête sans un petit « coup de pouce » elle n'y arrivera jamais. Elle est trop… Granger…

« On menace ses concurrentes ? » tente Grégory.

« On fait déjà ça tout le temps. »

« On donne des pots-de-vin à ceux qui votent ? » propose Daphné.

Daphné, ma chère amie qui se présente contre moi. Comment dire… je l'ai encore en travers de la gorge… Traitre !

« C'est un peu mieux. Autres choses ? »

« On truque le scrutin ? »

« Ah là, ça devient intéressant ! Merci Théo, enfin un qui réfléchit. »

« Pansy, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas la seule concurrente de Serpentard. Si tu ne gagnes pas ton petit stratagème sera inutile. »

« Drago, Drago, je vais gagner. Je suis la plus populaire du lycée, tout le monde gravite autour de moi. »

« Si tu le dis... » me dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas en disant ce genre de chose que tu échapperas à ton rôle de cavalier. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour y arriver ? »

« Mourir. »

« Ou tu pourrais mourir à ma place, ça m'arrangerai car franchement je suis beaucoup trop beau pour finir entre quatre planches de bois. »

Je préfère ne pas répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut-être énervant à pinailler sans arrêt dès qu'il est à mes côtés. À croire que ma présence le rebute !

« Bien, donc on truque les votes. Blaise ! »

« Présent ! »

« Tu fais partie du comité, je te laisse t'en charger. »

« Ben tiens, laissons le brave petit Blaise risquer sa place et être viré. Ce n'est pas vous qui aller prendre des risques. Comme d'habitudes on envoie le black en première ligne ! Vous ne survivriez pas à une guerre à rester en retrait ! Vous vous en fichez que ça apparaisse dans mon dossier si je me fais choper hein ? »

Monsieur nous fait un de ses habituels discours et pauses théâtrales avant de déclarer un « je marche » ou un « je suis partant ». Dans 3, 2, 1...

« Je marche. »

Bingo.

« Parfait. Madame la diva pourriez-vous nous donner les noms des autres membres du comité, c'est là où les pots de vins feront leurs entrées. Secrétaire Théodore je vous laisse noter.»

« Megan Jones, Ernie MacMillan et Darcy Fawley. »

« C'est noté. »

« Vous n'êtes pas plus ? »

« Non, il y a un élève par maison. »

« Parfait. Merci à tous, la séance est levée. »

Je frappe le marteau de juge piqué à mon père sur la table pour appuyer mes paroles. Je me lève et marche vers l'interphone installé à côté du portrait de mon arrière-grand-mère de 103 ans. Ce tableau me fout les jetons à chaque fois. Elle est toute mince, les joues émaciées, ridées à l'extrême, une perruque de mauvaise qualité qui cache quelques mèches de cheveux résistantes et des yeux bleus si pâles qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle est aveugle. En plus son regard donne l'impression qu'elle nous suit peut importe la direction où l'on va.

« Martha, nous avons fini de comploter, apporter nous des mojitos. »

« Et des ailes de poulets ! » m'apostrophe Grégory.

« Non on ne mangera pas des ailes de poulet Goyle ! »

« Je vous rajoute des ailes de poulet Miss Pansy ? »

« Non Martha. »

« D'accord je vous en apporte. »

« Quoi ?! Je viens de vous dire non ! » criai-je hystérique.

« Vous préférez des cuisses ? »

« Non ! »

« Très bien je vous apporte les deux ! »

« Yes ! » crie cet imbécile de Goyle.

« Pas de viande Martha ! Martha ! Vous m'entendez ? Martha ! »

Aucune réponse… J'enlève mon doigt du bouton. Vieille bique sénile ! J'adore ses ailes de poulet mais je ne veux juste pas voir ces deux porcs de Crabbe et Goyle manger, c'est un spectacle horrible. Personne ne veut voir ça.

« Pourquoi vous ne la virez pas ? Sérieux elle est complétement à l'ouest. »

Tiens, monsieur le bougon est sorti de son silence. C'est pour critiquer encore une fois mais je m'en contenterai.

« Mon père tient à elle, elle l'a élevé depuis qu'il est petit alors pour lui elle est un peu comme un vieux doudou décrépi qui pue la javel et les produits ménagers. »

« Ton père à un complexe d'Œdipe ou un truc du genre ? »

« Tu es répugnant. Laisse mon père tranquille. »

oOo

 **J-26**

.

« Hermione ? »

« Oh non pas toi… »

Aïe, elle est vraiment rancunière…

« Hermione… »

« Je n'ai pas envie de te parler ! »

« Alors ne parle pas, ça ne me gêne pas. Je voulais juste m'excuser pour la dernière fois, je n'aurai pas du te menacer. »

« Bravo ! Tu as retrouvé tes neurones et ton bon sens sous la douche ? »

« Ok. Je l'ai bien cherché après tout. J'ai bien réfléchit ce week-end et j'ai agi comme un con. »

Voilà, c'est bien, rabaisse toi, excuse toi et elle ne pourra que te pardonner.

« Depuis quand tu t'excuses ? Par contre pour le côté con je ne peux qu'aller dans ton sens. »

La garce, elle se permet de m'insulter mais d'un côté j'aime ça… Si tu veux te la faire ne devient pas méchant.

« Je veux vraiment me faire pardonner. Accepte de sortir avec moi juste un soir. Tu verras je suis capable d'être un super petit-ami. Je viendrais te chercher en voiture, j'aurai probablement un bouquet de fleurs, je t'emmènerai manger un burger ou une pizza et ensuite on verra. »

Je vais essayer de la tripoter mais il vaut mieux que je me taise.

« Il va me falloir plus que des belles promesses Cormac. »

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle est chiante !

« Ok, je te laisse réfléchir. Penses-y c'est tout. »

Je fais demi-tour afin de ne pas lui laisser l'opportunité de répondre.

Cette affaire s'annonce beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu mais elle en vaut la peine. Cette bouche, ses taches de rousseur, ce caractère de feu, sans parler de ce corps de rêve dissimulé sous ses vêtements trop large… Du calme beau gosse, réfrène tes ardeurs.

Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne mais mon obsession pour Hermione Granger a commencé un jour d'été, où j'ai surpris mademoiselle à la même piscine municipale que moi en train de rigoler et faire bronzette avec la Weasley. Ce petit bikini rouge était juste à tomber ! Je ne comprends pas qu'il soit possible que Ron et Harry n'est jamais remarqué la beauté de cette fille. Bande de crétin…

oOo

La cacophonie habituelle du déjeuner règne dans la grande salle même si j'aime le silence, non j'adore le silence, ce blabla incessant, les cris des plus jeunes qui chahutent, les plats délicieux, la bonne humeur en général qui se dégage de ce lieu va me manquer une fois que je serais partie à l'université.

Ron et Harry vont me manquer également. Harry va faire une école de journalisme pour se spécialiser dans le sport et Ron… et bien Ron ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il va faire de sa vie, tandis que moi je partirais pour Oxford étudier les lettres et les langues modernes.

J'ai hâte et si peur en même temps… Je me suis toujours considérée comme étant mature et précoce mais partir du cocon familial et loin de mes amis alors que je ne suis pas des plus sociable me fait flipper. Pour mes études c'est un peu la même chose, je n'ai aucun doute sur mon cursus mais je ne sais pas quoi faire plus tard, tellement de métier m'intéresse que je me sens perdue. Être éditrice ou bibliothécaire me plairait vu ma passion des livres mais justement cela ne devrait'il pas rester une passion ? Être professeur, pourquoi pas mais supporterai-je les petits con à la Malefoy ? Pas sûre… Je suis totalement perdue. Je n'ose pas vraiment en parler aux autres car c'est le genre de décision qui n'appartient qu'à moi. Je ne veux pas être encore plus paumée que je le suis déjà en ayant d'autres avis.

Je continue de porter négligemment ma fourchette à ma bouche d'un air distrait jusqu'à ce le bruit d'un couvert frappant contre un verre ne me ramène totalement à la réalité.

Le professeur Dumbledore repose son verre et se lève.

« Un événement est actuellement sur toutes les lèvres surtout celles des jeunes filles, je parle bien évidemment du bal de promo qui aura lieu dans moins d'un mois. Cette année le thème du bal sera « une nuit à Paris », nous pouvons d'ores et déjà remercier le comité qui a travaillé d'arrache-pied à l'élaboration de cet événement… »

Blaise Zabini se lève et fait une révérence faisant rire la salle.

« … Haha, merci monsieur Zabini, tout le monde sait que vous êtes un élément indispensable pour le comité. Ce vendredi aura lieu la pré-sélection, des feuilles de votes passeront auprès de chaque 7ème année pour élire celle qui représentera votre maison. Bonne fin d'appétit à tous. »

Les conversations reprirent à peine le professeur Dumbledore fut de nouveau assis.

« Dis Hermione, tu as prévu de faire quelques chose pour convaincre les élèves de voter pour toi ou tu comptes juste sur le fait que les gens t'apprécies ? » me questionne Ginny.

Oh, je n'avais pas pensé à ça du tout, que je fasse des discours et compagnie une fois les pré-sélections faite oui mais avant non je n'y avais pas songé une seule seconde. L'angoisse…

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » lui avouai-je.

« Passe à la maison ce soir, on en discutera. »

oOo

Harry, Hermione, Luna et moi sommes dans ma chambre afin de réfléchir à comment Hermione pourrait gagner les pré-sélections. J'y ai déjà un peu réfléchit pendant les cours mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit car tous ce que serait susceptible de faire les autres candidates ne ressemble pas à Hermione. Lavande va jouer sur son charme et ses atouts physiques, Parvati va miser sur sa popularités, ma meilleure amie elle ne s'abaisserait à aucune de ces possibilités.

Des petits coups retentissent à la porte, nous faisant sortir de nos pensées.

« On est occupé. » criai-je.

La porte s'ouvrit tout de même malgré mes paroles laissant passer la tignasse rousse de mon idiot de frère…

« Vous faites quoi ? »

« On tient une réunion. »

« Et pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas convié ? »

« Parce qu'on ne voulait pas que tu rapportes toutes nos idées pour faire gagner Hermione auprès de ta chère Lav-Lav. »

« Je ne lui dirais rien. »

« Je ne te crois pas Ronald. Sache que tu as été automatiquement exclu dès le moment où tu as préféré prendre le parti de ta pimbêche de copine. »

« Mais pourquoi vous… »

« Dehors Ron ! » le coupai-je.

Il partit tête basse hors de ma chambre. Je n'aime pas être en froid avec lui mais il ne me laisse pas le choix.

« Ne sois pas si dur avec lui Gin, je peux comprendre son choix d'être du côté de Lavande. » dit Hermione. Je n'aime pas ce qu'elle fait de lui, comment elle lui parle… Il est différent…

« Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher dès que ça la concerne je deviens hystérique ! Je te jure je ne comprends pas pourquoi il l'a choisi elle plutôt que toi. »

« C'est comme ça, elle a eu moins peur que moi c'est tout. »

« Comment ça moins peur ? » l'interroge Harry.

« Je n'ai pas osé lui parler de mes sentiments plus tôt par peur qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose, étant donné qu'il ne savait pas que j'étais une fille jusqu'à il y a peu j'avais plus l'impression d'être son pote de vestiaire qu'autre chose. J'ai même songé pendant un moment que s'il me parlait c'était juste pour que je lui fasse ses devoirs alors… J'ai préféré me taire. Bref arrêtons de parler de ça s'il vous plaît. »

« Tu sais Hermione, je pense que tu devrais juste être toi-même. »

« Luna ce n'est pas ça qui fait gagner ce genre de concours en général. »

« Si crois-moi. Tu es quelqu'un de gentil, généreux, naturel et intelligent et ça les élèves le savent. Tu n'as jamais était méchante avec eux contrairement à Lavande et Parvati. »

« Merci Luna. »

Hermione se lève et sert Luna dans ses bras.

Luna a raison, Hermione va devoir miser sur personnalité. La relooker et faire en sorte qu'elle prenne plus soin d'elle sera un plus mais sa beauté existe déjà.

* * *

 **Alors qu'avez-vous penser de ce deuxième chapitre ?**

 **Une review = un sourire de l'auteur**


	3. III - Pré-sélection

**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Toujours inconnu au bataillon

* * *

Pré-sélection

* * *

 **J-25**

.

« Blaise, Drago. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ? »

« Pour la centième fois Pansy oui on sait. » souffle Blaise.

« Alors à l'attaque mes mignons et bonne chance ! Moi je vais au spa. »

Comme toujours Pansy se la coule douce alors que les autres travaillent à sa place…

Je pars à la recherche de cette chère Megan Jones, chef de la troupe de théâtre, elle a ce qu'on appelle la « grosse tête ». Pas une grosse tête façon Granger qui est une miss-je-sais-tout ou comme moi qui est la perfection incarnée, non elle elle pense être la meilleure actrice qui existe depuis qu'une photo d'elle est paru dans la Gazette il y a deux ans alors qu'elle jouait je ne sais quelle pièce débile.

Sa chevelure frisée apparaît au détour du couloir menant à l'amphithéâtre comme je m'y attendais.

« Salut Drago. » me dit-elle d'une voix suave.

« Salut Megan, tu as cinq minutes ? »

« Je peux t'en accorder plus si tu le souhaites. »

« Je suis juste venu discuter. »

« Oh dommage je n'ai pas le temps pour ça actuellement, j'ai une répétition. Je joue le rôle d'Agnès. Tu connais ? »

« Oui c'est dans l'Ecole des femmes. »

« Je suis impressionnée venant d'un ES, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle connaissance littéraire. »

« Je suis impressionné qu'une S fasse du théâtre dans son temps libre au lieu de faire mumuse avec des éprouvettes comme ses boutonneux de camarades de classe. Ils t'ont rejeté c'est ça ? »

Je n'aurai pas dû être aussi cassant vu ce que je veux d'elle mais qu'on insulte mes connaissances j'apprécie moyennement. Être en économie et social ne veut pas dire imbécile. J'ai des ambitions politiques et une entreprise familiale à reprendre !

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'ai pas vraiment le temps. » crache-t-elle, acerbe.

« Relax jolie Megan. T'es dispo ce soir ? »

« Non mais demain oui. »

« J'ai mon entraînement de baseball mais on peut se voir après. »

« Ça marche beau gosse. À plus. »

oOo

La répétition de l'orchestre de Poudlard est sur le point de se terminer et ma cible, Ernie MacMillan, va bientôt sortir accompagné de son fidèle gros tuba. Faisons une dernière fois la liste de ce que je connais de lui : il aime la musique et joue du tuba, il est loyal, un peu timide, son sens de la décoration est quasi irréprochable, il a tendance à grignoter à la moindre occasion et mes regards sulfureux lui font de l'effet.

Le groupe de musicos finit par sortir, laissant pas mal de ringards rentrer chez eux pour jouer à la console. Enfin je suppose… Je ne suis pas un ringard alors je ne sais pas ce que ce genre d'individu peut faire de son temps libre.

« Ernie ! » l'apostrophai-je.

Il lève la tête dans ma direction et me fait un petit sourire avant de dire au revoir à ses amis et de s'approcher de moi.

« Salut Blaise. »

« Tu peux venir avec moi dans le parc ? J'aimerais te parler en privé. »

« Heu oui pas de soucis. »

.

Nous nous asseyons sur un des bancs de l'immense parc dans un coin un peu reculé des regards et oreilles indiscrètes.

Je laisse planer un léger silence afin de le faire cogiter sur ma demande de « tête à tête ».

« Tu voulais me voir mais tu ne dis rien… Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Oui oui je vais très bien. En fait… j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. »

« Toi Blaise Zabini tu as besoin de mes humbles services ? »

« Exact mais autant que tu le saches, je serai dans l'obligation de te tuer si jamais tu en parles à qui que ce soit. »

« Ah ! Là je retrouve le Blaise que je connais ! Dis-moi ce qui te trotte dans la tête. »

« Vois-tu nous faisons partie du comité du bal de promo, c'est entre autres grâce à nous qu'il a lieu et je me disais qu'une finale uniquement composée de cheerleaders est un peu too much... C'est vraiment du trop vu. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

« Si. »

« J'aime que l'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde. » Je pose ma main sur son épaule pendant une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre. « Alors que dirais-tu si cette année lors de la finale parmi les filles populaires se glissait une petite intello prénommée Hermione Granger. Imagines-tu le duel des princesses qui se dessine ? Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Beauté naturelle contre beauté fatale. »

« Ça serait explosif. »

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un d'intelligent Ernie. C'est ce qui me plaît entre autres chez toi. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. »

Je vois une légère rougeur apparaître sur ses joues. Rougeur que je compte bien faire grandir sur l'intégralité de son visage. J'avais donc bien raison sur ses préférences…

« Ce qui me fait m'amène au point dont je voulais te parler. Serais-tu prêt à me suivre dans mon projet de truquage des scrutins ? »

« Heu et bien… »

« Attends laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Quand je parle de truquage ce n'est pas si exagéré que ça, vraiment tu n'as pas à t'en faire toute une montagne. Ça ne sera que pour les pré-sélections pas pour la finale et cela ne concerne que Pansy et Granger. »

Je pose ma main sur son genou et y exerce une légère pression qui se veut rassurante.

« Tu m'assures que cela ne concernera pas ma maison ? »

« Je te le jure. »

Je lui laisse un peu de temps pour accepter mon idée, remontant doucement ma main un peu plus haut sur sa cuisse. Mon geste lui fit relever la tête vers moi. Quand ses yeux croisent les miens je sens, non je suis sûr qu'il va dire oui.

« D'accord, je marche mais comment comptes-tu procéder ? »

« Pour assurer une totale impartialité et justement éviter les tricheries, un membre du comité n'a pas le droit de réceptionner et de compter les bulletins de sa maison alors ne sachant pas qui des trois maisons restantes tombera sur la classe des griffy, j'ai besoin si je ne suis pas là que certains bulletins soient changés. Mais pas tous, juste ce qu'il faut pour que Granger est la majorité. Tu saisis ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors c'est parfait ! J'ai une dernière petite question avant de te laisser… »

« Dis-moi. »

« En tant que joueur de tuba tu sais souffler dans ton instrument mais sais-tu aspirer ? »

Le visage d'Ernie devins rouge tomate et il s'étouffa avec sa salive à l'entente de ma question très… distingués… Il est tout à fait légitime de ma part de m'interroger sur les gens se servant d'un instrument à vent non ?

oOo

 _Nouveau message groupé : _

_« Au rapport messieurs ! Vous avez convaincu les ringards ? » P._

 _« Oh oui ma cible est à point ! Je pense même pouvoir en tirer d'autres bénéfices… » B._

 _« C'est-à-dire ? » P._

 _« Du sexe ! » B._

 _« Sérieux Ernie est gay ?! » D._

 _« Je te le confirmerai bientôt ;) » B._

 _« Contente pour toi ma grande folle ! Qui a dragué qui ? Et toi D. t'en ai où ? » P._

 _« Moi bien sûr :p il est encore trop prude et incertain pour se lancer. » B._

 _« Je lui parle demain après l'entrainement. » D._

 _« T'as intérêt de mettre le paquet ! » P._

 _« Tu me prends pour qui Pansy ? Je suis un Malefoy ne l'oublie pas. D'ailleurs quand comptes-tu te bouger les fesses ? Car tu n'en branles pas une… » D._

 _« Oh vraiment je ne branles rien ? Tu en es sûr ? » P._

 _« Ok je me tire les histoires de sexe hétéro, très peu pour moi. A+ » B._

 _« Mais bien sûr Blaise on te crois… On sait très bien que tu vas rester scotché à ton écran. » D._

 _« C'est même pas vrai O=) » B._

 _« La preuve que si. »D._

 _« Nianiania. » B._

 _« Vous avez finis de faire les gamins ? » P._

 _« NON ! » B._

 _« Non. » D._

 _« Vous me fatiguez… » P._

oOo

 **J-24**

.

Le petit salon de thé de madame Piedodu est l'endroit idéal pour les rendez-vous amoureux et les sorties entre filles. Tout y est rose, doux, romantique, en bref écœurant… mais si j'ai choisi ce lieu en particulier où des anges trônent sur chaque table c'est pour convaincre cette chère Megan de marcher dans notre combine. J'ai bien cru que j'avais foiré mon coup après notre début de conversation la dernière fois mais étant donné qu'elle a accepté de me rencontrer ici… Je verrai bien si elle m'en tiendra rigueur.

.

Ça va bientôt faire quinze minutes que je l'attends et je perds patience. Je déteste attendre, personne ne me fait attendre.

Je suis à deux doigts de jeter l'éponge et de me barrer en emportant la moitié des cookies que je vois sur le présentoir, et peut-être un brownie au chocolat blanc aussi…

Un bruit de chaise me tire de mes pensées gourmandes. Megan s'installe enfin en face de moi.

« Désolé, on a pris du retard pendant les répets. »

« C'est pas grave. »

J'ai envie de lui faire un scandale mais je vais me retenir.

« Tu voulais qu'on parle de quoi ? »

« J'ai une… »

« Vous avez choisi ? » nous interrompt un serveur d'une quarantaine d'année avec un début de calvitie.

« Un brownie chocolat blanc, un cookie chocolat-daim et un café latte. »

« Juste un cappuccino pour moi, merci »

Le serveur reprend les menus et part préparer nos commandes.

« Tu allais dire quoi ? »

« J'ai besoin de toi pour une mission. Je sais que tu ne portes pas Lavande ni ses copines dans ton cœur… »

« Ça c'est clair ! Ces pimbêches détestent tout ce qui n'a pas de rapport avec le sport et je déteste tout ce qui a trait au sport. »

« Donc je disais… Tu ne les porte pas dans ton cœur c'est pourquoi j'aimerais que tu fasses en sorte que ce soit Granger qui gagne. »

« Et comment ? En truquant les scrutins ? »

« Exactement ! Avec Blaise et McMillan vous allez devoir changer quelques bulletins mais juste ce qu'il faut pour que si Brown crie au scandale et on sait qu'elle le fera… » Megan hoche de la tête, approuvant mes propos. « De cette façon on ne vous accusera pas, vous les membres du comité, de triche. »

« Ça me tente mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange ? »

Nous y voilà. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle fasse quoique ce soit gratuitement. Le serveur nous apporte notre commande. Mon brownie à l'air aussi délicieux que je me l'étais imaginé.

« Je serai ravi de soulager chacun de tes besoins… » lui dis-je d'une voix suave.

« Mes besoins ? »

« Tes besoins sexuels. »

« Oh c'est gentil mais ça ira. »

« Pardon ? » l'étonnement perce ma voix et mes yeux sont exorbités.

Alors là c'est une première ! Jamais une fille ne m'a dit non, surtout quand je lui propose de me suivre dans un lieu intime et sombre… J'en profite pour goûter un de mes desserts afin de ravaler le rejet qu'elle m' envoyé en pleine face. Un délice !

« Oui je préfère ne pas coucher avec toi car à la force de te faire toutes les cheerleaders de l'école et celle des environs, je suis persuadée que tu as dû te choper une MST car soyons honnête la moitié de ces filles ne sont que des inconscientes et je sais dans les moindres détails à quoi ressemble un herpès alors non merci. »

C'est vraiment ça qu'elle pense ? Que j'ai un herpès ou une autre de ces saletés ?! Je suis sur le cul. Je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille sans capote mais bon tant pis pour elle. Tant mieux pour moi aussi, elle n'est pas mon genre mais je me serai sacrifié pour la bonne cause.

« Par contre je veux bien le numéro et un rencard avec ton ami Théodore. »

« Alors pour commencer je n'ai aucune maladie sexuelle, pas même un petit morpion. Pour finir Théo pense plus à ses études qu'autre chose alors je ne te garantis rien. »

« Pas de rendez-vous pas de complice pour ta petite manigance. »

Je me saisis de mon portable et lui envoie un message.

.

 _« Félicitation vieux tu as gagné un rencard avec une fille ! » D._

 _« Hein ? » T._

 _« Tu sors avec Megan un soir. C'est sa seule condition pour marcher dans notre combine. » D._

 _« Bordel tu fais chier ! C'est hors de question ! Tu devais pas te la faire ? » T._

 _« C'est toi quelle veux mec. Alors hop ! Emmène la bouffer et baisse ton pantalon. » D._

 _« Hors de question ! » T._

 _« Tant pis je vais appeler Pansy et la prévenir que tu la laisse tomber… » D._

 _« Ok. Ok. C'est bon, pas besoin de la déranger. » T._

.

Pansy a toujours fait flipper Théo, aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir cela date du collège. Pansy était insupportable, bon elle l'est toujours mais avant c'était pire, vraiment c'est possible… Alors un jour Théo s'est saisie de sa paire de ciseaux et a coupé une énorme mèche de cheveux de Pansy. Elle est rentrée dans une fureur noire et a envoyé son pied dans les précieuses boules magiques de Théo. Elle a même réussi à en faire remonter une… C'est pour dire la force de cette fille ! Elle a été obligée de se faire un carré pour réparer les dégâts. Ensuite pour se venger car foutre une rouste à Théo n'était pas assez, lors d'une de nos soirées pyjama elle a utilisé la tondeuse de son père et a rasé la tête et les sourcils de Théo. Depuis il lui voue un respect et une peur incommensurable.

« Il sera ravi de dîner avec toi. »

oOo

 **J-22**

.

La vieille bique McGonagall entre dans la salle. C'est partie pour deux heures de supplices. Elle n'aime que les intellos et étant donné que je suis dans le bas du classement… elle me hait. Favoritisme à la con ! Mais bon j'ai tout de même mes victoires comme faire partie des filles les plus stylées du lycée, être la chef des cheerleaders de Gryffondor et piquer les mecs des autres, oui je vois ça comme une réussite. Je suis vraiment douée pour ça, surtout quand ces mecs appartiennent aux intellos ou aux autres populaires. C'est vraiment exaltant.

À la sonnerie Zabini et McMillan débarquent et parle avec la vieille. Elle hoche de la tête, l'ennuie perce déjà son visage.

« Bonjour à tous. » nous dis Zabini en souriant.

Mon Dieu, qu'il est beau ! Ce visage bien dessiné et sans imperfection est à croquer. Sans parler de ses yeux marron clair qui ressortent encore plus grâce à sa peau couleur caramel. Dommage qu'il soit gay…

« Si nous sommes là ce matin avec Ernie c'est pour récolter vos votes pour élire la gagnante de Gryffondor. Nous allons vous donner des bulletins avec les noms des candidates et ensuite nous passerons les récolter dans cette boîte. » Il montre de son doigt une boîte rouge tenue par McMillan. « Vous avez des questions ? »

Je lève la main si vite que l'on pourrait croire que je fais une imitation de Granger.

« Oui Lavande ? »

« J'aimerais faire un petit discours c'est possible ? » je demande.

« Heu… Oui si tu veux. »

« Super ! »

Je me lève de ma chaise et je sautille toute excitée jusqu'au tableau.

« En quelques mots : populaire, cheerleader, petite copine d'un super joueur de lacrosse, belle et un sens de la mode irréprochable. Tous ces ingrédients font de moi la personne idéale pour représenter les Gryffondor. Je vais gagner et j'en suis sûre. Voter pour moi ! »

Je vois ma meilleure amie mais aussi ma meilleure ennemie se lever à son tour, s'approcher et me donne un coup d'épaule en se plaçant face aux élèves. La garce elle l'a fait exprès.

« À mon tour ! Si ma chère amie a le droit de faire un speech je ne vois pas pourquoi je me gênerai d'en faire un n'est-ce pas ? » Elle jette un regard circulaire à l'assemblée. « Je suis la copie conforme de Lavande mais en mieux car je suis indienne. Les indiennes font partie des grandes gagnantes du concours miss univers ce qui fait que je n'aurais aucune difficulté à remporter la magnifique couronne de notre bal. Avec moi vous êtes sûr d'avoir une reine. Alors voter pour moi ! » Elle lève les bras, formant le V de la victoire qu'elle pense remporter.

J'y crois pas ! Madame joue sur ses origines alors qu'elle n'en a rien à faire, ne suit aucune tradition et n'a jamais mis un orteil en Inde ! Non mais quelle blague. Et ce petit air satisfait qu'elle aborde… Voilà pourquoi elle n'est pas que ma meilleure amie, elle adore me copier pour faire mieux que moi.

« Miss Granger vous souhaitez prendre la parole vous aussi ? » questionne la vieille McGonagall.

C'est bien la première fois que je ressens une bouffée d'amour pour cette femme. La tête de Granger est extra ! Elle stress à mort !

« Hum oui… Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix… »

Hermione lève son derrière mal habillé et vient se placer à nos côtés.

« Je ne suis ni populaire ni appréciée de tout le monde mais c'est là où je suis différente de mes concurrentes. J'ai toujours aidé chacun d'entre vous quand vous aviez besoin d'aide, je ne me suis jamais montrée cassante ni garce envers vous. Il est vrai que mon discours improvisé ressemble plus à celui pour être délégué de classe j'en conviens mais je ne vois pas pourquoi moi le rat de bibliothèque je ne pourrais pas avoir ma chance d'être votre reine de promo. Merci. »

Lamentable ! Elle n'avait déjà aucune chance mais alors là… Les seuls votes qu'elle obtiendra seront emplis de pitié.

« Bien je vais vous faire passer les bulletins, ensuite Ernie viendra les récolter. »

Je me demande pour qui je vais bien pouvoir voter… Pour moi bien sûr ! Comme si j'allais voter pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je prends mon stylo violet préféré et coche la case à mon nom. Une fois ma tâche exécuté je redresse la tête pour essayer de voir qui mes voisins soutiennent. Mais à part celui qui est à ma droite et qui a choisi Parvati je n'en sais pas plus.

McMillan passe dans ma rangée et rejoint Zabini.

« Merci à tous. Si tout se passe bien vous aurez les résultats à midi. »

Zabini fait demi-tour, me permettant de mater son joli cul bien ferme, Ernie le collant au basque mon reluquage fut malheureusement de courte durée. Je relève la tête et vois Ron-Ron me fixer d'un air mécontent. Oups, prise en flagrant délit…

oOo

Je suis vraiment fier d'Hermione, une grande timidité se cache en elle et seul son besoin vital de répondre aux questions l'a fait lever la main constamment lui donnant cette réputation de je-sais-tout. Les mots de Luna ont dû faire leur chemin dans sa tête déjà bien rempli. Je vais la remercier d'avoir su rebooster ma meilleure amie. Quant à mon autre meilleur ami… j'espère qu'il a su être raisonnable et voter pour la bonne personne. Lavande le larguera à la première occasion, j'en suis persuadé.

« Tu as été la meilleur mione. J'espère que tu vas gagner. »

« Merci Harry. T'as voté pour moi hein ? »

« Bien sûr. » lui répondis-je en pouffant.

oOo

Nous sortons de la salle de cours des Gryffondor et j'entraîne Ernie un peu plus loin dans le renfoncement d'un couloir.

« J'ai quelques bulletins modifiés sur moi, quand Darcy sera sortie de la salle j'aurai besoin que tu la surveilles discrètement pendant que Megan et moi nous faisons les échanges. Je peux compter sur toi ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors c'est parti, on va faire les Serdaigle et on s'y met. J'aime faire des choses interdites avec toi Ernie. » je lui fais un clin d'œil et de nouveau ses joues deviennent rouges. J'aime avoir ce pouvoir sur lui.

.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais sortir de la salle ! » s'exclame Darcy.

« On est tous sorti de la salle quand ça concernait notre maison alors doux Jésus sors d'ici avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon et que je te foute mon pied au cul ! » dis-je d'un ton calme qui m'écorche la bouche alors que je n'ai qu'une envie, faire ce que j'ai dit et lui donner un bon coup de pied aux fesses.

Elle me fusille du regard et cherche un allié parmi nos deux autres congénères qui pourrait lui permettre de rester, mais les deux baissent les yeux ne voulant pas affronter les yeux verts de la cheerleader. Elle finit par se lever furieuse d'être écartée mais c'est la règle et il faut la respecter, ce qui pour une fois m'arrange bien. Il faut savoir tourner le règlement en sa faveur de temps en temps.

Une fois qu'elle est sortie, je fais un signe discret de la tête à Ernie afin qu'il aille se positionner devant la porte et surveiller par le petit carreau les tentatives de Darcy pour venir nous importuner. Elle, tout comme certaines de ses copines sont de vrais morpions, elle s'accroche, s'acharne, colle et tape sur le système.

« C'est ok ? Elle s'est barrée ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors à l'attaque. Que le trucage commence ! »

.

« Alors ça c'est vraiment intéressant… »

oOo

Je commence à stresser. Je ne devrais pas car je sais que je ne vais pas gagner, l'idée même que je puisse avoir plus deux de votes est totalement absurde - sachant ces deux votes proviendraient d'Harry et de moi. Je vais me faire ridiculiser et charrier par Parkinson jusqu'à ma mort ou la sienne. Oui ça m'arrangerait qu'elle meurt avant moi.

Je regarde une nouvelle fois mon assiette rempli de délicieuses aiguillettes de poulet à la crème et de légumes mais mon appétit a décidé de fuir loin de la grande salle.

Lavande me fixe de ses petits yeux sur-maquillés, un sourire goguenard plaqué à ses lèvres tout en caressant doucement du doigt la joue de Ronald. Elle est tellement persuadée de m'écraser que je n'ai pas le cœur à lui faire ravaler son sourire pour cette fois. Stupide stress ! Je n'ai aucune raison de stresser pour ça ! Je ne suis pourtant pas le genre de fille qui recherche une attention constante. Alors pourquoi une partie de moi aimerait entendre mon nom être prononcé ?

Le tintement habituel d'une cuillère contre un verre annonçant que le professeur Dumbledore s'apprête à faire une annonce retentie dans toute la pièce. Le silence se fait en un quart de seconde mais l'excitation elle est encore plus forte. La tension et l'impatience transpirent des populaires, car le discours du professeur Dumbledore ne peut avoir qu'un seul et unique sujet : les pré-selections.

« Bonjour à tous. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot car un délicieux repas se trouve dans nos assiettes. De plus je vois le visage de plusieurs demoiselles au bord de l'évanouissement. » Un sourire en coin et une fossette amusée apparurent sur son visage. « Juste avant le repas monsieur Zabini m'a donné une enveloppe contenant les résultats que je vais découvrir en même temps que vous. Ne soyez pas déçue si vous n'êtes pas sélectionnée vous aurez toujours l'occasion de vous amuser lors du bal. Je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps. » Le professeur Dumbledore ouvre l'enveloppe blanche détentrice du résultat de toute une vie de popularité chez certaines filles. « Félicitation à mesdemoiselles Padma Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Susan Bones et Hermione Granger. »

Quoi ? J'ai bien entendu mon nom ? Il a dit Hermione Granger ? C'est pas possible ! Non je dois rêver. C'est ça ! Je suis dans mon lit ! Oui voilà je dors et je rêve à quelque chose d'impossible.

Seul les bras d'Harry m'enserrant les épaules me ramènent à la réalité. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans un état végétatif. J'étais tellement abasourdi que je n'avais pas réalisé que la cacophonie était revenue, que Lavande criait au scandale et qu'elle exigeait de recompter les votes elle-même. Ron essaye tant bien que mal de la calmer mais rien n'y fait. Elle crie contre les membres du comité et le professeur Dumbledore.

« J'ai vraiment gagné ? » demandai-je d'une petite voix à Harry.

« Oui, félicitation mione. »

« Bravo ma belle. » enchérit Ginny.

« Je suis super contente pour toi Hermione, je t'avais dit de croire en toi. »

« Merci Luna. Tu m'as vraiment inspiré. »

* * *

 **Dites-moi tout. qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Même si c'est pour dire que c'est nul (enfin soyez gentil un peu quand même hein...)**

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**

 **Une review = un sourire de l'auteur**


	4. IV - Premier et dernier rencard

**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Mon correcteur Word

 **Blabla de l'auteur** : Parlons peu parlons bien. Cette semaine deux choses très importantes sont sorties : l'application Harry Potter et Avengers Infinity War.

Bonne nouvelle l'application est top, mauvaise nouvelle je passe plus de temps à y jouer qu'à écrire. Deuxième mauvaise nouvelle le nouveau Avengers m'a plongé dans une sorte d'état catatonique où je fixe le mur à repenser à ce qui c'est déroulé dans le film et à élaborer des hypothèses pour la suite. Bon après quand je dis mauvaise nouvelle c'est plus pour moi ^^

Merci aux personnes qui m'ont envoyé une petite review, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai envie de me mettre à fond dans cette fiction. Partager avec vous me fait énormément plaisir.

Bonne lecture:)

* * *

Premier et dernier rencard

* * *

 **J-21**

On est samedi soir et je suis présentement assise sur le siège passager de Cormac en direction d'une petite pizzéria situé à Covent Garden. Je regarde les lumières des lampadaires et des vitrines des magasins défiler à travers la vitre.

Je te déteste Cormac, si tu savais à quel point… Ce scélérat m'a encore piégé. Il a profité de mon hébétement lors de ma victoire contre les autres filles de Gryffondor pour me proposer cette sortie et moi comme une imbécile dont le cerveau était sur le mode « Que se passe-t-il ? Je comprends pas ? J'ai gagné ? Sérieux ? J'ai bien entendu Hermione Granger ? », je n'ai pas su dire autre chose que « oui ». On aurait pu me demander mon rein gauche, j'aurai également dit oui.

Alors me voilà, dans ma jolie robe beige, me faisant conduire par un manipulateur pour un repas où je n'ai même pas faim. Et pourtant qu'est-ce que j'aime les pizzas ! Ne pas avoir la bave qui a dégouliné de mes lèvres dès que j'ai entendu le mot pizza sortir de la bouche de Cormac n'est pas normal. Dévorer une pizza en entière et le plus rapidement possible est bien le seul domaine où moi et Ron sommes en compétition. J'ai même réussi à le battre quelques fois. Il a boudé comme un enfant pendant plusieurs jours mais cela en valait la peine.

La voiture ralentit et finit par s'arrêter sur une place de parking le long de la chaussée, je peux voir sur ma gauche quelques mètres devant nous, l'enseigne en néon de la pizzeria la « Trattoria » briller.

La devanture est sobre et l'intérieur que j'entrevois à travers les fenêtres à l'air pittoresque et typiquement italien.

« Après vous gente demoiselle. » me dit Cormac en ouvrant la porte et en me faisant un début de révérence.

« Merci. »

Essaye autant que tu veux d'être gentleman, ça ne marche pas.

L'impression que j'ai eue du restaurant se confirme dès que j'ai passé le pas de la porte. Je pourrais me croire de nouveau à Rome. La décoration en pierre et les murs clairs me rappelle le restaurant en coin près de l'hôtel où je logeais avec mes parents. Des jardinières de fleurs et des lampions accrochés donnent un côté très discret et apaisant à la salle. Je ne vous parle pas de l'odeur qui se dégage de la cuisine… C'est une tuerie ! Elle réussit à me redonner l'appétit.

Une femme s'approche et nous demande si nous avons réservé. Cormac lui répond et la serveuse prénommé « Gina » nous guide à une table pour deux.

« Tu as faim j'espère ? »

« Un peu. »

« L'endroit te plaît ? »

« Oui. »

Voilà, très bien Hermione, des phrases courtes tu sortiras et peu d'intérêt tu lui montreras.

« Tu aimes la musique ? Perso, j'adore ! Je passe mon temps à en écouter. Rien que l'année dernière je suis allé assister à une dizaine de concert. Bien sûr je suis toujours placé en VIP, ma famille à de l'argent alors pourquoi est-ce que je m'en priverai ? Haha. Un des meilleurs concerts que j'ai pu voir était celui de Bruno Mars. Tu connais ? »

Sérieusement il me demande ça ? Il parle s'en s'interrompre pendant tout le dîner me gâchant mon plaisir de dévorer ses délicieuses lasagnes saumon-ricotta-courgette et il ose poser cette question ? J'ai presque envie de prétendre que je me sens barbouillée et de sauter le dessert pour rentrer au plus vite.

« Si je connais Bruno Mars ? Non désolé je vis dans une grotte, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de la technologie ni même du concept qu'est la musique. »

Cormac se met à souffler tout en me regardant d'un air blasé.

« Fais un effort Hermione, sinon cette soirée ne sera pas agréable pour nous deux et je reste persuadé que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. »

« En même temps tu me demandes si je connais Bruno Mars… qui ne le connait pas ! » scandai-je « T'as question était stupide et tu le sais. »

Ses yeux se plissent tout doucement jusqu'à devenir des fentes. Apparemment il déteste qu'on lui fasse remarquer que tout ce qu'il dit n'est forcément intéressant ni intelligent.

« Bref… Je disais son concert était juste extraordinaire ! Tu vois lui au moins ne fais ses concerts en playback comme d'autres… »

Mais que quelqu'un le fasse taire par pitié ! La serveuse ! Où est la serveuse ? Même si c'est juste pour nous demander si tout va bien qu'elle vienne ! Je la cherche du regard et finit par la voir à côté de la porte menant aux cuisines en train de se faire draguer par le pizzaïolo. Je peux donc oublier toute aide venant de sa part…

« … Je ne sais pas si tu pars souvent en vacances mais je te déconseille vraiment les riades quatre étoiles de Marrakech car un vrai riade qui se définit comme luxueux se doit d'avoir ses cinq étoiles et donner au minimum trois esclaves par personne pour subvenir à chacun de nos désirs. Ce qui est bien le but d'un esclave non ? Sinon autant les virer. C'est comme pour… »

Pompeux, barbant, pipelette et condescendant. Que de beaux mots pour qualifier une seule et même personnes. Pire que Malefoy et ses sbires. J'ai tiré le jackpot…

oOo

Le bruit des boules de billards s'entrechoquant et des conversations emplissent le petit bar dans lequel je suis posé avec Marcus. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. La dernière fois remonte à un des longs, chiants et traditionnels galas donnés par la société bourgeoise de Londres. C'est l'un des rares moments où j'aimerai avoir des parents chômeurs ou boulanger, enfin un métier où on gagne des noises tout en trimant comme un mineur. Quoique je suis quasiment persuadé qu'un chômeur gagne plus qu'un artisan… Je crois avoir entendu ça à la télé mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Enfin bref, si je dis ça c'est parce que ce genre de soirée est juste mortel ! Car rester debout immobile à crever la dalle car prendre plus de trois petits fours est bien évidement très mal vu parce que cela vous fait passer pour un morfal sans aucune éducation … Du coup je finis au fast-food après chacune de ces soirées. La tête des serveurs en découvrant une limousine en coulissant leurs fenêtres est juste magique. Mais si il n'y avait que le problème de la nourriture ça irai mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! Le problème c'est les gens. Comme le dit si bien Jean-Paul Sartre « l'enfer c'est les autres » et je peux affirmer que la bourgeoisie fait partie d'une des portes de l'enfer. Être entouré de coincé du cul ayant pour amant leur compte en banque et de femme frustré reluquant les jeunes comme des hyènes affamées tout en ne parlant que politique a le don de me faire hérisser les poils du dos. Poil que je n'ai évidemment pas.

« Alors dis-moi tombeur, Pansy te cours toujours après ? »

« Elle s'accroche tel un morpion. Pourquoi t'es encore intéressé par elle ? »

« J'ai surtout envie de me la faire, j'ai toujours été excité par sa frange. »

« Y'a des moments où je te comprends pas mec. Je suis persuadé qu'il y a des tas de nana avec une frange à la fac et qui sont probablement plus mature. »

« Oui mais elles ne sont pas Pansy. » me répond-il d'un air rêveur avant d'avaler une gorgée de bière.

« Donc tu en pinces grave pour elle. Arrête de faire comme si il n'y avait que son cul qui t'intéressait. »

« Son cul comme tu dis et la première cause de mon intérêt et vu que je sais que tu te la tape… »

« Seulement quand je n'ai personne d'autres » l'interrompis-je.

« Et sache que je ne t'en veut pas. Je disais donc que tu te la tapes et que tu as forcément pu constater qu'elle avait un corps de fou. »

« Passe une journée entière avec elle et tu oublieras son corps crois-moi. »

« Je suis prêt à prendre le risque. »

« Oh la vache t'es vraiment mordu ! » m'exclamai-je.

Bon peut-être pas tant que ça vu comment il a maté une cliente passant à côté de notre table. Une jolie rousse avec une frange… Ok ce mec est un obsessionnel de la frange, je comprends mieux pourquoi il trouvait notre vieille prof de musique « séduisante » alors qu'elle était toute décrépit et miteuse avec son look bobo et ses foulards dans les cheveux. Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Il y avait un t quelque part… Thompson ? Sinistra ? Tully ? Ah oui ! Trelawney ! Je suis bien content de plus l'avoir en prof celle-là… elle était complétement barge !

« Excuse-moi un instant mec je vais aller voir cette jolie donzelle. »

« Ok. Je vais m'en griller une. »

Je me lève et enfile mon blouson en cuir tout en cherchant dans mes poches où j'ai mis mon paquet de clopes. Je le retrouve dans ma poche arrière à moitié écrasé par mon derrière musclé. Heureusement que je n'en avais plus beaucoup.

Arrivé dehors je me saisis de la moins cassée, la coince entre mes lèvres et l'allume.

Nonchalamment posé contre le mur en béton, je lève le menton et expulse une première bouffée de fumée. J'observe un instant les étoiles avant de reporter mon attention sur les autres potentiels cancéreux qui m'entoure. À part deux filles je ne suis entouré que de mecs, la plupart hurle plus qu'ils ne parlent, à croire que l'alcool rend sourd. À moins que cela soit la technique à la mode pour attirer l'attention d'une fille. Pour ma part je n'ai jamais eu à me la péter pour en attirer une, mon physique suffit sans que je n'aie à lever le petit doigt.

Les briseurs de tympans commencent à rentrer soulageant mon ouïe et me permettant de voir s'approcher sous la lumière des lampadaires une silhouette qui ne met pas totalement inconnu, je ne vois pas encore bien son visage mais cette démarche sûre d'elle avec des épaules légèrement voutée à cause du poids qu'elles portent ne peut appartenir qu'à une seule personne : mon intello préférée alias Granger. La voir se balader seule ce soir est étrange. Je sais qu'elle a rencart avec McLaggen donc je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle se retrouve à errer seule sans la présence de ce crétin à ses côtés.

oOo

Encore une dizaine de minutes de marche et je serais à la station de métro, depuis un quart d'heure je trottine à un rythme soutenue car je n'ai qu'une envie : rentrer au plus vite et me vautrer dans mon lit. Je devrais déjà être à mi-chemin de ma maison mais mon petit accrochage avec Cormac m'a conduite à devoir marcher plutôt que de profiter du confort de ses sièges en cuir qui eux sont de bonne compagnie.

 _« Sinon belle Hermione que dirais-tu après que l'on ait fini nos desserts de partir boire un verre ou de sortir un peu de la ville et observer les étoiles depuis un magnifique point de vue ? »_

 _« Ne le prends pas mal mais j'aimerai plutôt rentrer chez moi. Je suis fatiguée et je sens déjà mes lasagnes rentrer en conflit avec la panna cotta. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »_

 _Je vais très bien mais toute excuse est bonne à sortir._

 _« Hermione… Hermione… N'oublie pas que tu me dois cette soirée et que je décide quand elle se finit. »_

 _« Je ne te dois qu'un diner Cormac et il vient de se finir. » dit-je tout en posant dans un tintement bruyant ma cuillère sur la table « Donc ramène moi s'il-te-plaît. »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« Non ? »_

 _« Tu as très bien entendu et connaissant ton intelligence ton cerveau a compris ce que le mot « non » veut dire. »_

 _« Mon cher McLaggen sache que tu joues au con en voulant me forcer la main, les jumeaux se sont conduit comme ça avec moi une fois et ils s'en souviennent encore. Tu pourras leur demander. Donc je vais rentrer chez moi par mes propres moyens. » je me lève, place mon gilet sur mes épaules et me saisit de mon sac à main « Ne t'inquiète pas je vais payer ma part du repas. Passe une bonne fin de soirée à observer les étoiles Cormac. »_

J'ai croisé peu de monde dans les rues et c'est tant mieux car je n'aime pas trop me balader seule à la nuit tombée. Depuis que ma voisine c'est fait agresser et voler son sac à main en rentrant chez elle, j'ai tendance à paniquer facilement. Quand je tourne au coin de Shaftesbury Avenue pour rejoindre Tottenham Court Road de la musique arrive à mes oreilles et une légère appréhension gagne ma poitrine. De loin je peux voir plusieurs personnes fumant seuls accoudés au mur d'un bar ou parlant avec leurs voisins. J'ai envie de faire demi-tour mais cela pourrait attirer les regards et rallongerais mon trajet alors je prends mon courage à deux mains et continue d'avancer tête baissée.

Heureusement plus je me rapproche, plus je vois les fumeurs rentrer à l'intérieur, atténuant mon angoisse d'être regardé par des individus alcoolisés.

« Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à marcher toute seule ? » me lance une voix traînante que mes oreilles reconnaissent immédiatement.

Je me fige et tourne la moitié de mon corps dans la direction de son altesse Malefoy.

« Je ne sais pas si cela t'intéresse réellement mais je vais prendre le métro. »

« Ton chevalier servant ne te ramène pas chez toi ? »

« Crois-moi il n'a vraiment mais alors vraiment rien d'un chevalier servant. Comment tu sais que j'avais rendez-vous avec Cormac ? »

« Tout le monde est au courant qu'il t'emmenait dîner, il s'en ait vanté auprès de la moitié du lycée. « Ma copine a gagné les présélections, c'est normal elle est si belle, je l'ai invité à manger pour fêter ça » et d'autres trucs du même genre. »

« Ça va Granger ? Tu ne bouges plus… »

« Ce mec me soûle ! Il est insupportable même toi tu serais de meilleure compagnie que lui ! »

« Trop aimable de ta part de dire ça, il était temps que tu reconnaisses le fait que ma personne est un véritable rayon de soleil dans ta vie. »

« Quoi ? Mais tu ne comprends rien ou c'est juste ton cerveau de blond qui ne saisit pas l'ironie ? »

« Rassure toi je comprends très bien l'ironie vu que c'est ma deuxième langue par contre toi tu ne saisis pas le second degré. »

« Bien sûr que si. »

« La preuve que non. »

Pourquoi tous les mecs de mon entourage sont-ils aussi soûlant en ce moment. D'abord Ron, puis Cormac et enfin monsieur-je-me-prends-pour-le-roi-du-monde Malefoy ! À croire qu'ils sont nés pour me pourrir la vie.

La voix de Malefoy me sort de mes pensées.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu seule, dehors à marcher telle une âme en peine alors que tu aurais dû être avec ton petit copain ? »

Cormac et les mots « petit copain » mélangés me fiche encore des frissons de dégoût. Je ne m'y habituerai jamais.

« On s'est disputé et j'ai préféré rentrer sans lui. »

Malefoy me fixe de ses petits yeux perçant pendant quelques secondes, aspire sa dernière taffe de cigarette puis jette le mégot par terre tout en crachant la fumée par ses narines.

« Aller, viens je te ramène chez toi. »

« Pardon ? Depuis quand fais-tu preuve d'altruisme ? »

« Granger il est tard, on a beau être en mai les nuits sont fraîches, de plus tu es une fille qui rentre seule le soir jusqu'à Hamstead, alors il est préférable que je te ramène chez toi en voiture même si tu habites un quartier sûr. Donc trêve de bavardage tu viens avec moi. »

Comment est-ce qu'il sait que j'habite dans ce quartier ? Ce mec m'étonne de plus en plus. Après tout… la voiture c'est plus sympa et confortable que le métro, surtout que mes chaussures me font un mal de chien… Mais c'est Malefoy, il me demandera forcément un service plus tard. Il est incapable d'être gentil sans avoir une idée derrière la tête.

« Bon Granger tu te décides ? J'ai pas toute la nuit. »

Le temps de ma réflexion lui a permis de marcher jusqu'à sa voiture deux mètres plus loin, sa main est placée sur la poignée de la portière côté passager. Sa main libre faisant un petit geste dans ma direction pour me faire venir.

Sans explication ni ordre donné à mes pieds, ils se mettent à avancer l'un après l'autre jusqu'à Malefoy qui m'ouvre la porte tel un gentleman.

.

La voiture de Malefoy se gare devant la maison de mes parents. Le trajet fut légèrement oppressant à cause du silence qui c'était instauré entre nous deux mais ce n'est pas plus mal, nous n'avons absolument rien en commun alors trouver un sujet pour converser aurait été plutôt compliqué.

« Merci Malefoy. Rentre bien. »

Je commence à actionner la poignée pour sortir quand sa voix interrompt mon geste.

« Il va falloir qu'on parle toi et moi. Pas ce soir mais bientôt. Je t'enverrai un message. »

« Tu n'as pas mon numéro Malefoy et je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le donnerai ou accepterai de discuter avec toi. Je te remercie encore une fois de m'avoir ramené mais notre petit moment amical s'arrête là. »

« Crois-moi Grangie, ce dont je veux te parler va énormément te plaire. Alors s'il te plait, oui je viens bien de te dire s'il te plaît, donne-moi ton numéro. »

Je le regarde intriguée, c'est bien la première fois que je l'entends être aussi poli, je cherche au fond de ses yeux la petite lueur de méchanceté habituelle que j'ai connu pendant quasiment toute ma scolarité. Mais rien, il n'y a rien. Je ne vois rien de mauvais dans son regard.

« Passe-moi ton portable. »

Il me le tend, le dernier petit bijou en matière de technologie qui coûte une fortune bien sûr, je m'en saisis et mes doigts pianotent sur l'écran tactile puis enregistre mon numéro sous le nom de « Future reine ».

Je lui rends son téléphone, sort de la voiture en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et rentre au pas de course chez moi.

Je m'adosse contre la porte et souffle un bon coup avant d'enlever mes chaussures. Cette soirée a été… étrange… Elle a très mal commencé et a fini d'une façon totalement… inattendu. Bizarrement j'ai apprécié cette fin de soirée.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)**

 **Ma question n'a rien à voir avec mon histoire mais auriez-vous cher lecteur et lectrice de bonne fiction à me conseiller sur les ship Newtmas (Maze Runner), Stydia (Teen Wolf), Malec (Shadowhunters), Destiel et Wincest (Supernatural) ? Je ne dirais pas non à des fics sur Avengers également.  
**

 **Bonne fin de week-end à vous.**


	5. V - Faux amis

**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Word

 **Blabla de l'auteur :** Bonjour :) Comment allez-vous ? Avec ce beau soleil je ne peux qu'aller bien. En plus la semaine prochaine je ne travaille que deux jours au lieu de cinq donc c'est parfait !

Malheureusement ce chapitre est le dernier que je vais vous postez hebdomadairement. Le sixième est en cours d'écriture, j'ai pas mal avancé mais il est loin d'être terminé. Je suis désolée d'avance de devoir vous faire attendre avant le prochain chapitre mais mon cerveau n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur une seule et unique histoire. J'écris aussi en fonction de ma motivation et de mon imagination...

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plairas.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Faux-ami

* * *

 **J-19**

Un plateau claqua sur la table nous faisant tous sursauter. Je regarde l'intrus bruyant venu troubler le calme de notre tablée à travers ma frange épaisse.

« Je vous déteste tous ! » fulmine Théo tout en s'asseyant.

« Pourrait-on savoir pourquoi ? » lui demandai-je.

« À cause de votre stupide envie constante d'humilier les Gryffondor j'ai dû aller en rendez-vous avec un folle égocentrique ! Voilà le problème ! »

« T'as eu ton rencard avec Megan c'est ça ? » le questionne mon beau blond.

« Un rencard ? Tu appelles ça un rencard alors que vous m'avez forcé à y aller ? »

« Étant donner que ça reste un rendez-vous oui. »

« Il y a des fois je me demande vraiment pourquoi je continus de trainer avec vous. » bougonne Théo en se saisissant de sa fourchette.

Alors qu'il commence à enfourner ses pommes de terre dans sa bouche, il ne remarque pas que nous sommes tous en train de le fixer. Même les deux goinfres de Crabbe et Goyle ont arrêté de s'empiffrer.

« Heu Théo ? » demande Daphné.

« Quoi encore ? » s'énerve-t-il.

« Ben raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé. »

Théo pose sa fourchette sur la table dans un tintement métallique. Puis, il croise les bras en plissant les yeux nous fixant d'un air réprobateur pendant une bonne minute jusqu'à ce qu'il décroise les bras et nous dit non.

« Comment ça non ! » je m'exclame.

« Parce que vous allez vous moquer de moi et que j'en ai marre d'accord ! J'en ai vraiment marre que vous vous serviez tout le temps de moi pour au final vous foutre de ma gueule ou n'avoir aucune reconnaissance. »

« On ne se fout pas de ta gueule. »

« Ah bon ? Et quand la dernière fois Blaise m'a envoyé chez son dealer à sa place car il savait qu'il allait se faire botter le cul. Qui est venu en cours avec un cocard ? C'est bibi. »

« Pour ma défense je n'ai pas fait exprès de lui donner un billet de cinq livres à la place de cinquante. Il n'avait qu'à être plus pro et vérifier la monnaie devant moi. »

« Mais bien sûr, tu n'as pas fait exprès… Comme si j'allais te croire. »

« Mais on s'en fiche de cette histoire ! Ce n'est pas celle-là qui nous intéresse ! »

« Tiens mon petit Théo, je te donne un billet de cinq pour que tu nous racontes ce qu'il s'est passé. » dit Blaise en dégainant un billet de son portefeuille.

« Tu m'en dois quarante-cinq, plus que quarante livres et un cocard et on sera quitte. » lui répondit Théo en acceptant l'argent.

« Étant donné que je t'ai appris à maquiller ton cocard tu oublies. »

« C'est vrai. Faisons un marché. Si tu me laisses te filer un coup de pied dans les couilles tu n'as pas besoin de me rembourser. »

« Je t'en donne cent et tu oublies cette idée. » Daphné lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes « Mais aïe ! Ah oui et tu balances enfin ton histoire. »

Théo réfléchit quelques instants avant d'accepter et de mettre l'argent dans sa poche. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai accepté… D'un côté j'aime tellement l'argent mais filer un coup de pied dans les parties à un garçon c'est toujours marrant. J'adore les voir se recroqueviller sur le sol en pleurnichant.

« Bien. Mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à rire. »

« Promis ! » déclarons-nous tous ensemble.

« Alors pour commencer cette fille est une vraie diva, imaginez qu'elle est un mélange entre Blaise et Pansy. » je vois les autres faire les gros yeux mais je ne le prends pas mal car je suis comme ça. Je suis une diva égoïste qui veut que le monde soit à ses pieds « Elle a donc tenu à ce qu'on aille dans un restaurant chic car d'après elle, elle ne mérite que le meilleur… Ensuite elle n'a pas arrêté de parler d'elle et dès que j'essayais d'ouvrir la bouche elle me coupait en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais. Puis au beau milieu du plat principal elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un date Tinder et qu'elle devait me laisser. Elle s'est barrée en plein milieu du repas en me laissant seul comme un con à payer la note. »

Je me suis mise à pouffer et tous les autres m'ont suivi.

« Toi qui avais peur qu'elle te viole ! » plaisante Drago « Elle a préféré faire ça à un autre t'as échappé au pire. »

« Bande de con. Vous êtes vraiment des faux-amis ! » peste Théo en se levant de sa chaise avant de partir de la grande salle.

Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, il n'est pas du genre rancunier surtout si je lui fournis une photo de Daphné en bikini.

oOo

 _« Rendez-vous sous les gradins maintenant. » D._

 _« Je suis pas ton chien Malefoy. Soit tu me le demandes gentiment soit je continue de manger en ignorant tes prochains messages. » H._

 _« Granger pourrais-tu avoir l'extrême gentillesse de venir me rejoindre sous les gradins afin que nous puissions discuter. Tu me remplirais de joie si tu acceptais ma demande. » D._

 _« C'est mieux. » H._

 _« J'arrive dans quelques minutes. » H._

De loin je vois la tignasse de Granger tourner dans l'allée qui mène sous les gradins et marcher jusqu'à moi.

« Tu es sûr que personne ne nous verra ici ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Sûr et certain Granger. Je suis même étonné que tu sois venue aussi rapidement sans qu'une ombre ne te colle aux basques. »

« Si tu parles de Ron et Harry il a suffi que je leur dise que je partais étudier pour qu'il me laisse seule et Ginny est avec Luna.»

« Potter et Weasley et leur allergie chronique aux études… C'est toute une histoire. »

« Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour parler d'eux donc accouches. »

« Exact. Je suis là pour te faire gagner Grangie, du moins battre Pansy. »

« Mais bien sûr. Comme si j'allais te croire. Tu me détestes ! »

Je m'attendais exactement à cette réaction, cette fille est bornée et sceptique sur quasiment tout. En même temps je lui fais la misère au collège...

« Non c'est faux c'est Weasley que je déteste viscéralement, toi tu n'as été qu'un dommage collatéral. Tu sais quoi pour te prouver ma bonne foi je vais te faire une confidence. Si tu es l'élue des Gryffondors c'est parce que le scrutin a été truqué. »

Je vois la déception traverser son visage. Elle s'adosse contre le gradin derrière elle.

« Oh… Ça ne m'étonne pas en fait. Comment moi le rat de bibliothèque aurait-pu gagner ? C'était impossible. Je suis vraiment naïve. »

« C'est clair. »

Des éclairs sortent de ses yeux, me fusillant de toutes leurs forces.

« Si ça peut te rassurer quelques personnes ont voté pour toi mais pas assez pour gagner bien évidemment. Blaise et les autres n'ont eu qu'à échangé une trentaine de bulletins et le tour était joué ! »

« Attends tu viens bien de dire « Blaise et les autres » ? »

« Oui, lui et deux personnes du comité. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'en plus de toi et de tout ton petit groupe vous avez impliqué d'autres personnes qui pourraient dire la vérité ! »

« Ils ne le feront pas.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait les en empêcher. Je… Je vais allez voir le professeur Dumbledore et lui dire que je me retire. »

Granger commence à partir mais je la retiens par le bras.

« Écoute-moi Granger tu n'iras pas le voir et tu sais pourquoi ? Car c'est le moment où jamais pour que tu puisses rabattre le caquet de Pansy et avec Blaise on va tout faire pour t'aider. »

« Alors là je ne comprends plus rien. Pourquoi est-ce que vous feriez ça ? »

« En premier lieu je dirais l'amusement, c'est tellement drôle de ce jouer de Pansy. Deuxièmement elle me tape sur le système mais vu ses liens avec ma famille je ne peux pas l'attaquer directement. »

« Donc ça ne te gènes pas de trahir une amie ? Tu n'es pas censé sortir avec ? »

« Ça ne me gêne pas de trahir Pansy nuance. Tu n'as pas envie quelle redescende de quelques étages ? Et non je ne sors pas avec elle. C'est un truc qu'elle raconte pour que personne ne m'approche. »

« C'est vrai que ça ne lui ferai pas de mal mais… Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu es ici de ton propre chef ? Qui me dit que ce n'est pas elle qui t'envoi pour que tu ailles tout lui répéter ? »

« Je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance car je n'ai rien fait pour que cela soit possible. Par contre je te demande d'imaginer la satisfaction de ne plus être vu que comme une miss-je-sais-tout et de faire en sorte que Weasmoche oublie Brown. »

Je crois voir une lueur intéressée dans l'œil de Granger au moment où j'ai parlé d'évincer Brown de la vie du rouquin. Ses sentiments à son égard ont toujours été flagrant alors autant en profiter pour qu'elle accepte.

« C'est vrai qu'être un peu mieux considérer par les autres ça serai sympa… »

« Sans oublier la possibilité de récupérer Weasley. »

« Ron n'a jamais été à moi et je ne le ferais pas rompre avec Lavande. »

« C'est tout à ton honneur Grangie. »

Je suis sûr qu'en réalité elle serait ravie d'être la cause de leur rupture, après tout elle reste une fille amoureuse…

oOo

Yeurk des maths je déteste cette matière, si je suis allé chez les Gryffondors ce n'est pas pour rien c'est pour éviter de subir cette torture mais non il faut encore qu'on me gonfle avec des théorèmes à la con. Les matheux de la famille sont Bill et Percy, c'est bien connu.

Je vois Harry s'activer à côté de moi et faire des formules à toute vitesse sur sa calculatrice, chose totalement anormale.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

« J'ai oublié de faire un exo. »

« Y'avais un exercice à faire ? » la panique transperce ma voix.

« Il y en a même deux. »

« Quoi ?! Passe-moi ton cahier Harry je t'en supplie ! »

« Tiens voilà le premier. » me dit-il en me passant une feuille « Pour l'autre débrouille toi. »

« Merci mec. »

En plus de ne rien comprendre aux maths, déchiffrer l'écriture d'Harry complique la tâche.

Tant pis, je recopie ce que je comprends et complète du mieux que je peux les trous.

Quasiment tous les élèves sont arrivés et le professeur Vector ne va pas tarder. Je tends le cou pour trouver une autre personne susceptible de me laisser recopier l'exercice. Mon regard tombe sur ma tête brune préférée, alors je me lève et me dirige vers elle.

« Mione ? »

« Oui Ronald ? »

« Tu pourrais m'aider ? »

« À faire quoi ? »

« J'ai oublié de faire les exercices de maths… » je lui avoue penaud.

« Donc en fait tu veux que je te passe mon cahier et recopier sans rien comprendre ni même chercher à réfléchir comme d'habitude, c'est ça ? »

« Heu ouai… »

Je passe ma main derrière ma nuque et lui fait un sourire gêné.

Hermione, elle me regarde fixement les yeux plissés.

« Alors ? » je la questionne.

« Non. »

Je me décompose en entendant sa réponse.

« Mione s'il-te-plaît ! Vector va encore me voler dans les plumes. »

« Ça sera bien fait pour toi Ronald. Tu vois j'en ai vraiment marre de t'aider sans rien n'avoir en retour ! »

Elle détourne la tête et repars dans les révisions de son cours qu'elle connaît par cœur, m'ignorant totalement.

Après le regard haineux d'Hermione, j'ai le droit à celui de Lavande qui me transperce de part et d'autre. Je n'avais pas vu qu'elle était arrivée sinon j'aurais écourté ma conversion avec Hermione. Je repars m'asseoir tête basse jusqu'à ma table.

Les yeux de Lavande m'ont jeté des éclairs pendant tout le cours. Connaissant son caractère impulsif et jaloux je me dépêche de sortir de la salle.

Pas de chance je sens une petite main m'enserrer le bras et m'entraînais dans une salle vide.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui parlais ? » crie-t-elle.

« J'avais pas faits mes exos. »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Viens me voir même si j'ai faux mais ne va pas la voir elle ! Ron-Ron je la déteste et depuis qu'elle a gagné en trichant car elle n'a pu que tricher je la déteste encore plus alors s'il-te-plaît arrête de lui parler. »

« Mais elle est mon amie. »

« Non plus maintenant. C'est pour moi que tu as des sentiments pas elle ! Tu n'as plus aucune amie sauf ta sœur est-ce bien clair ?! »

Jusqu'à présent elle n'avait fait que des insinuations concernant mon amitié avec Hermione ou les autres filles mais maintenant elle a enfin sorti ses mots à voix haute et sa jalousie commence vraiment à me faire peur.

« Ron-Ron j'attends une réponse. »

Ne pouvant me résoudre à dire quoi que ce soit à l'oral, je n'ai rien su faire d'autre que d'acquiescer à contrecœur.

oOo

Il n'y a qu'à certains moments où je me sens totalement libre, c'est en observant le ciel. De jour comme de nuit je m'y sens connectée. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais l'observer me calme peu importe le temps. D'ailleurs le temps ressemble au caractère d'une personne. Tantôt il est calme et lumineux, tantôt il déverse sa tristesse sous forme de goutte d'eau telles des larmes ou alors il devient dévastateur et détruit tout ce qui l'entoure.

Souvent quand j'aperçois un arc-en-ciel et c'est là où je suis le plus heureuse de vivre en Angleterre car il y en a beaucoup… je pense à ma mère. Elle qui était si colorée ressemblait toujours à ce phénomène météorologique. Elle me manque tellement. Cela a beau faire des années qu'elle nous a quitté, je ressens toujours son absence à mes côtés.

Je me saisis du pendentif dissimulé sous son mon t-shirt et le mets devant mes yeux. Les rayons du soleil se reflètent sur l'or du bijou en forme de soleil. Ma mère me l'a offert lorsque j'étais une enfant, depuis je ne l'ai jamais enlevé.

Je tourne la tête sur les côtés et je vois tous les autres en train de s'échauffer en faisant des abdos, en arrière-fond sonore j'entends madame Bibine compter le nombre qu'ils leur restent encore à faire en les traitant de feignant et qu'une personne en maison de retraite serait plus rapide qu'eux. Elle a un regard d'aigle et repère quiconque essaye de tricher en faisant moins. Sachant que je suis allongé dans l'herbe à ne rien faire elle aurait dû me sermonner mais depuis le temps où je suis ses cours de sport elle sait que l'on perd toute mon attention une fois que l'on est à l'extérieur.

Cela ne fait pas de moi une mauvaise sportive au contraire, je ne me débrouille pas trop mal. La seule différence avec les autres c'est que je ressorts avec plus de courbatures mais je m'en fiche le ciel est tellement plus intéressant et captivant que d'avoir une silhouette galbé comme les cheerleaders.

Madame Bibine souffle dans son sifflet et nous permet d'aller boire de l'eau avant de commencer les cours d'athlétisme.

Je suis par mimétisme les autres et en approchant du point d'eau je vois Neville me faire un signe.

Je m'approche de lui en souriant ce qui le fait sourire à son tour.

« Comment tu vas Neville ? »

« Bien bien. Heu… » il se gratte l'arcade nerveusement.

« Tu es sûr que ça va Neville ? Tu as l'air mal à l'aise ? »

« Oui oui c'est juste que j'étais venu te demander quelque chose mais en fait… j'ose pas. » finit-il par me dire avec un petit rire nerveux.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur avec moi tu sais. »

« Je sais… » il prend une grande inspiration « Estcequetuveuxveniraubalavecmoi ? »

« Désolé mais je ne t'ai pas bien compris. »

Je pense avoir saisi l'essentiel de sa demande mais j'aimerai qu'il me la dise sans avoir peur.

« Est-ce que tu veux venir au bal avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr, ça sera avec plaisir. »

« Super ! Je vais te laisser, l'adjudant-chef Bibine à l'air de taper du pied. À plus tard Luna. »

« À plus Neville. »

Je cours en direction de mes camarades, malgré l'œil mauvais de madame Bibine mon sourire reste plaqué sur mon visage.

oOo

 _« Viens nous ouvrir. On est en bas. » D._

 _« Pardon ? En bas d'où ? » H._

 _« De chez toi idiote. » D._

 _« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous en bas de chez moi ?! » H._

 _« Viens ouvrir et tu verras. » D._

Mais de quel droit s'invite-il chez moi celui-là ? Quelle idée j'ai eu d'accepter qu'il me ramène pile devant chez moi. J'aurai du lui demander de me déposer une rue plus tôt.

Je repose mon portable sur mon bureau et descends tout de même intriguée jusqu'au seuil de la porte d'entrée. J'ouvre la porte et découvre Malefoy accompagné de son acolyte Zabini.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Tu nous fais entrer ? »

« Non. »

« Fait pas ta chiante Granger et laisse nous entrer. »

« Pas temps que vous ne m'avez pas dit pourquoi vous êtes ici. »

Malefoy lève les yeux au ciel.

« On est là pour essayer de limiter les dégâts. » réponds Zabini.

« Les dégâts de quoi ? » je m'exclame.

Il pointe son index dans ma direction et fait un mouvement de haut en bas, de ma tête à mes pieds puis dans l'autre sens.

« On ne peut pas dire que ton look et ton maquillage soient au top alors on est venue te donner quelques conseils de mode. »

« Parce que vous deux vous vous y connaissaient en mode féminine ? »

« Plus que toi apparemment. »

Bon ok là je veux bien avouer que je ne ressemble à rien mais il est plus de 18 heures et quand je suis rentrée je me suis déshabillée pour me mettre dans une tenue plus confortable, en l'occurrence un bas de pyjama avec des burgers et des frites imprimés dessus et un vieux t-shirt gris trop large.

« Vous vous rendez compte que je suis en pyjama là quand même ? »

Zabini tourne la tête en direction de Malefoy.

« Drago je sais que je suis gay mais depuis quand les filles ont arrêté de porter des nuisettes ou de la lingerie sexy pour dormir ? »

« Depuis trop longtemps malheureusement. »

« Pour info les gars on est au 21ème siècle. Les femmes ont le droit de vote, de travailler mais surtout on s'habille comme on en a envie. Oh et je vais encore une fois briser vos rêves mais on n'est pas obligé de se raser les jambes tous les jours. »

Blaise plaque sa main sur sa bouche, choqué par ce que je viens de dire.

« Oh mon dieu ! Mais c'est pour ça que vous portez toujours des chaussettes jusqu'au-dessus du genou ! C'est pour cacher vos pattes de yétis ! »

Sa phrase me fit partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable pendant une bonne minute.

« Je te rassure Zabini on n'a pas toutes des pattes de yétis. » je finis par hoqueter en essayant de me calmer.

« Maintenant que tu as bien ris on peut entrer ? »

« Toujours pas. »

« Bon j'en ai marre. » dit Malefoy en me poussant et en entrant de force chez moi, suivi par Zabini.

« Mais tu te prends pour qui Malefoy ?! T'es pas à Poudlard ici, t'es pas le roi des lieux ! »

Il interrompt sa montée des marches et se retourne vers moi.

« Je suis un roi partout où je vais Granger. » déclare-t-il, puis il reprend son ascension jusqu'au premier étage.

Je reste stoïque quelques instants et cours jusqu'à ma chambre pour découvrir les garçons en train de fouiller dans mon dressing.

« Écoutez je vous remercie de vouloir me relooker même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais au cas où vous l'auriez oublié on porte un uniforme votre action est donc totalement inutile. »

« Quand tu sors après les cours ou le week-end tu portes ton uniforme ? Pas besoin de répondre car la réponse est non. Sans compter que vu tes vêtements tu auras besoin de conseil pour ta robe de bal. Pour finir ton visage naturel est top mais il y a du travail à faire pour que ça soit mieux. Donc non notre action est tout sauf inutile. » me dit Zabini sans même me regarder.

« Arrêter ce n'est pas si pitoyable que ça. »

« Heu c'est quoi ça ? » demande Malefoy en sortant de mon dressing une jupe longue à motif florales façon année 70.

« C'est une jupe. »

« Et elle est hideuse. Hop poubelle ! » il confirme ses propos en la jetant dans ma poubelle de bureau.

« Hé ! Mais tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! »

« Bien sûr que si. Tu as ta robe pour le bal ? »

« Non je vais aller l'acheter avec Ginny demain. »

Enfin pour ça il faudrait que je lui propose… Mais je ne la vois pas dire non.

« Bien. Alors vu ton teint je te conseille les couleurs or, beige, marron, bleu klein et rouge mais pas de pastel. Compris ? Surtout pas de pastel ! » me dit Zabini.

« Heu oui. »

Je me mets à fouiller dans un de mes tiroirs à la recherche d'un carnet et d'un stylo, puis j'écris ce qu'il vient de me dire.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« Et bien je note tes conseils. »

Tous deux se mettent à ricaner.

« Granger un jour, Granger toujours. » pouffe Malefoy.

« Et pour le noir et le blanc ? » demande-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas entendu les paroles du blond.

« En mode le noir et le blanc ne sont pas des couleurs mais bien sûr que tu peux les porter. Dernier conseil avant de continuer l'extermination de ton dressing, ne porte jamais plus de trois couleurs en même temps. Compris ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Tu sais quoi ? Si on faisait une pause maquillage ?! »

Deux heures… Je viens de passer deux heures à écouter Zabini me dire comment appliquer du fard à paupière, de l'anticerne et du fond de teint sans avoir l'air d'une pelle à tarte. Sauf que je déteste l'impression du fond de teint liquide sur ma peau, je me sens étouffée… Il m'a donc conseillé de le tester sous forme de poudre. Je verrais si ça passe mieux. Il m'a également laissé une liste de maquillage à acheter car à part du mascara je ne possède rien d'autre. Une fois fait, il me donnera un cours en direct.

Concernant mes vêtements, plus de la moitié se sont retrouvés à la poubelle. Depuis quelque temps je me disais qu'il fallait que je renouvelle ma garde-robe, c'est peut-être le bon moment… J'en connais une qui va être plus que ravit de me faire dépenser mon argent.

* * *

 **Une review = un sourire de l'auteur**


	6. VI - Shopping

**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Blabla de l'auteur :** J'avoue j'ai été assez longue pour poster ce chapitre mias j'ai eu pas mal de panne d'inspiration... J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **  
**

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Shopping. Que quelqu'un me sorte de cet enfer !

* * *

 **J-18**

.

Un petit cri aigu digne d'un ultrason se met à sortir de la bouche de Ginny, faisant se retourner plusieurs personnes sur notre passage. Apparemment elle approuve la demande que je viens de lui faire, c'est-à-dire venir faire du shopping avec moi.

« Donc tu es d'accord pour venir avec moi si j'ai bien compris ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! » crie-t-elle « Je suis toute excitée ! »

« Du calme Gin ! »

« Je peux pas ! Je suis trop excitée ! On y va quand ? » me demande-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains plusieurs fois.

« Ce soir ? »

« J'avais un rendez-vous avec Harry mais je vais l'annuler. »

« Mais non vas le voir. On fera ça demain. »

« Oh que non ! Tu es d'attaque pour aller faire du shopping ce qui est une première alors je compte bien ne pas remettre ça à un autre jour. Il comprendra. »

« Demande-lui tout de même si il est d'accord. »

La sonnerie tout aussi stridente que le cri de Ginny il y a quelques minutes nous ramena à la réalité, enfin surtout ma rouquine préférée qui la connaissant s'imagine déjà dans quels magasins elle allait me traîner. Quand je la vois agir de cette façon j'ai l'impression de voir une mini Molly Weasley, chose que je me garde bien de lui dire…

« Oui oui si tu veux. Je lui en parlerai à midi. Aller je file, j'ai cours avec Flitwick. À plus ! »

oOo

Jamais je n'aurais cru que ce jour arriverait. Moi, Ginny Weasley, je vais relooker Hermione Granger. Bon ok, elle n'a jamais dit le mot relooker mais j'ai bon espoir d'y arriver. Un jour je l'ai vu porter une ignoble jupe à fleur tout droit sortie des années 70, j'ai bien cru que j'allais vomir… Je me rappelle encore de sa couleur marron foncé et de ses fleurs énormes vertes et orange. Oula non il faut que j'arrête d'y penser tout de suite sinon je vais avoir des aigreurs d'estomac et c'est déjà l'effet que me font les cours d'économie. Pourquoi nous ont-ils collé deux heures à la suite ?! C'est du sadisme pur et dur.

.

De loin je vois mon adorable petit ami en train de parler à mon imbécile de frère. Hermione se trouve juste en face de lui, son regard à l'air vide pourtant je suis persuadée que son cerveau réfléchit à toute allure.

En arrivant à leur table j'embrasse la joue d'Harry, puis je m'installe à côté d'Hermione qui relève son regard vers moi et me fait un petit sourire avant de retourner à l'observation passionnée de son assiette de purée. Je n'aime pas la voir dans cet état.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui oui c'est juste que j'ai un gros mal de tête qui ne passe pas. »

« Tu as pris un cachet ? »

« Pas encore. »

« Tu as intérêt d'en prendre un, je te veux en pleine forme pour ce soir. Ah au fait Harry ! »

Il tourne la tête vers moi.

« Oui ? »

« On peut reporter notre cinéma à demain ? Je dois aider Hermione à trouver sa robe de bal. »

« Bien sûr. Je pourrais rester plus longtemps à l'entraînement comme ça. »

« Super merci. » Je reporte mon attention sur mon amie pour lui exposer les idées que j'ai eues concernant son relooking « Alors je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser pendant toute la matinée ! Et je pense que je visualise la tenue parfaite pour toi ! La seule chose que je ne sais pas pour le moment c'est si on commence par les robes ou par le maquillage. Ça serait plus logique de commencer par les robes mais si tu veux porter du maquillage tous les jours il vaut mieux… »

« Tu me déçois. » me coupe Ron. Tout le monde le regarde intrigué, ne comprenant pas à qui il parlait « Tu cherches à vouloir ressembler aux autres maintenant Hermione ? Depuis quand tu cherches à ressembler à une fille en voulant te maquiller alors que tu es la première à critiquer celles qui le font ? Tu changes pour une stupide couronne qui en temps normal tu n'aurais jamais voulu. Tu as volé la place d'une personne qui le souhaitait. Surtout qu'on sait tous les quatre que si tu as été élue c'est probablement grâce à de la triche vu que les livres ne peuvent pas voter. »

Nous le regardons tous outrés comme s'il venait de proférer les pires horreurs sur notre bien-aimée Reine Elisabeth. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il est osé lui dire ça. Mon frère est vraiment le mec le plus idiot qui puisse exister au monde. Même une guillotine à plus de tact et de délicatesse que lui. Comment peut-il la dénigrer autant et la comparer à sa cruche alors qu'elle a toujours été là pour lui ? Il a l'air d'oublier qu'avant qu'il n'entre dans une équipe de sport Lavande n'avait jamais posé son regard sur lui.

« Écoute-moi bien Ronald, j'ai toujours été une fille et ceux depuis ma naissance. C'est juste toi qui n'a jamais pris la peine de t'en rendre compte avec ton cerveau atrophié et je suis tout à fait dans mon droit de vouloir me féminiser un peu tout en restant naturelle pas comme ta pétasse de petite copine qui se maquille comme une drag queen. »

Elle lui a dit tout ça en le regardant dans les yeux et d'un ton calme. Vraiment je suis de plus en plus impressionnée par cette fille jamais je n'aurais pu garder mon calme si c'était à moi qu'il s'était adressé. Pourtant je sais qu'elle se retient de pleurer car ses yeux sont brillants.

Elle se lève, récupère son sac posé au sol et commence à partir avant de revenir sur ses pas.

« Et sache que j'ai gagné à la loyale. Je n'aurais jamais accepté de représenter les Gryffondors si cela n'avait pas été le cas. »

Hermione repart la tête basse et d'un pas rapide loin de notre table. Je fusille du regard cet énergumène qui est censé être de ma famille et me précipite à sa suite pour la réconforter.

oOo

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« Je sais pas. Nan mais t'as vu comment elle a parlé de Lavande ?! Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Elle lui a rien fait pourtant. »

« Tu te fous de moi Ron ? Je voulais parler de ton comportement à toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui parler comme ça ? »

« Je n'ai fait que de lui dire la vérité. »

« La vérité ?! Tu trouves que blesser ton ami c'est bien ? »

« Non mais attend Harry, tu as vu comment elle a parlé de Lavande ? »

« Tu l'as attaqué en premier je te rappelle. Je ne sais pas ce que ta chère petite amie peut bien te dire sur l'oreiller mais tu n'es devenu qu'un con depuis que tu es avec elle. À croire qu'elle te retourne le cerveau ! Tu n'es plus le même Ron et ça tout le monde l'a constaté. C'est toi qui es décevant dans l'histoire. »

Il me déçoit tellement. Quant à lui, il n'a même pas l'air touché par mes paroles. Je ne reconnais plus mon meilleur ami. Ce grand benêt maladroit au grand cœur est devenu un être froid et méprisant.

« Tu sais quoi. On va éviter de traîner ensemble pendant un moment, ça vaut mieux. »

Je quitte la table à mon tour sans un regard en arrière. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'un jour je ne voudrais plus avoir affaire avec lui.

oOo

Bon sang mais quel imbécile ! Je n'en reviens pas d'être encore en train de pleurer à cause de lui dans les toilettes où une fille s'est suicidée il y a cinquante ans. À croire que ce lieu va devenir mon pleuroir personnel vu que personne n'y vient jamais.

La porte calque violemment contre le mur carrelé et une tornade rousse se jette sur moi pour m'entourer de ses bras.

« Oh Hermione ne pleure pas à cause de lui s'il-te-plaît il n'en vaut pas la peine. » me dit-elle en me caressant doucement les cheveux.

« Je sais mais il a été si dur dans ses propos… Je n'ai plus l'impression d'avoir un ami en face de moi. »

« Je ne le reconnais plus non plus. C'est comme si j'avais un inconnu à la maison plutôt qu'un frère. Même Percy s'en est rendu compte et pourtant c'est le mec le plus nombriliste et condescendant qui existe. »

Sa remarque sur l'un de ses frères ainés me décrocha un petit sourire. Je me desserre de son étreinte et prends appui contre l'un des lavabos.

« Tu sais… Je n'arrête pas de me dire que Ron a raison. Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour être belle et tout d'un coup j'ai envie de changer. C'est ridicule. »

« Non pas du tout. Tu n'as tout de même pas envie de ressembler à une serpillère lors de ton couronnement n'est-ce pas ? »

« Rien ne dit que je vais gagner. Je n'aurais jamais dû être élu de toute façon. »

« Mais tu l'as été alors souris ! Tu as battu les pimbêches de Gryffondor c'est énorme ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais le mettre dans ton dossier d'inscription à la fac, cela fera du plus bel effet. »

« Gin… »

Je ne sais pas si je dois lui avouer ce que m'a dit Malefoy. J'ai besoin de me confier à quelqu'un sauf que Ginny a tendance à être une vraie pipelette. Je l'adore mais elle a du mal, beaucoup de mal à garder des secrets.

« Oui ? »

« Je suis vraiment une idiote d'être tombée amoureuse de ton frère pas vrai ? »

« Oh que oui ! Allez viens, sortons d'ici. Je n'aime pas cet endroit. »

oOo

« T'es prêt à assister à une crise d'hystérie royale qui va faire du bruit pendant quelques temps ? »

Blaise interrompt ses étirements, se pose sur ses coudes et m'observe de son air malicieux. Celui qui se délecte des problèmes qui l'entourent.

« Bien évidemment. Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu prépares ? »

« Observe et écoute bien. »

Je me lève, époussette l'herbe collée sur mon short de sport et avance vers le groupe de cheerleader qui se trouve tout près de nous.

Dès que je m'approche d'elle, celles qui me voient se mettent à pouffer et à me jeter des petits coups d'œil aguicheur. L'un d'elle, Cassidy une jolie rousse, tapote l'épaule de Pansy et lui fait un petit signe de tête dans ma direction. Elle se retourne et me fait un sourire éclatant.

« Oh Drago. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? »

« Pas grand-chose, c'est juste que j'avais une petite question à te poser. Je t'observe depuis tout à l'heure et… » les cheerleaders nous entourant se mettent à chuchoter entre elles, j'entends entre autres des « _Oh la chance !_ », « _J'aimerais tellement qu'il me dise ça._ ». Pansy elle aborde un sourire satisfait, elle adore et à l'habitude d'être observée. « ...et tu es sûre que Martha respect scrupuleusement ton régime ? »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« De loin j'ai eu l'impression que tu avais grossi surtout des fesses c'est pour ça. Excuse-moi j'ai dû me tromper. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. »

Au moment où je tourne les talons elles sont toutes bouche bée et choquées. Pansy est figée comme si elle était devenue une statue de cire.

« Il est vrai que je suis gay et que je n'ai pas pour habitude de mater les filles sauf quand elles portent des Louboutins, mais je suis quasiment persuadé que Pansy n'a pas pris un gramme. » affirme Blaise.

« Et tu as totalement raison. »

Un cri aigu et perçant raisonne dans tout le stade. Pansy est sorti de sa transe et cours jusqu'au vestiaire suivi de Daphné tout en continuant de crier comme une folle.

« Tu m'as l'air particulièrement fière de ton mensonge.» constate-t-il en voyant mon sourire satisfait.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, depuis quelque temps je remplace ses poudres amincissantes par des poudres hypers protéinées. Je trouvais qu'elles n'agissaient pas assez vite. »

« T'es pas sérieux ?! » s'exclame choqué mon meilleur ami.

« Bien sûr que non. Un corps comme celui de Pansy ne mérite pas d'être détruit. Mais comme ça, elle sera concentrée sur sa petite personne, pas sur Granger ni sur moi. »

« Mec, t'es un génie. »

« Je sais. »

oOo

Pansy crie si fort que tout Poudlard doit l'entendre et penser qu'un exercice incendie est mis en place. Les vestiaires étant vide cela amplifie l'écho de ses cordes vocales et me détruit les tympans.

Elle devient totalement hystérique et se met à cogner dans les casiers en métal. Elle ne frappe pas bien fort car malgré sa colère je sais qu'elle pense à sa manucure mais c'est bien la première fois que je la vois faire preuve de violence envers un objet. Puis, elle s'allonge ventre à terre et frappe de ses petits points le sol.

« Wow ! Wow ! Calme toi Pansy, là on dirait ma petite sœur quand on lui a appris qu'elle aurait ses règles tous les mois. »

« Quoi ? » me demande-telle hagarde.

« Je te jure, elle était comme toi en train d'hurler partout et de se rouler par terre. Elle a même cassé un meuble et envoyé tous les trophées de père contre le mur. Il a commencé à lui hurler dessus et elle a crié encore plus fort que lui. Ensuite elle s'est assise par terre sur notre nouveau tapis persan et depuis il est irrécupérable. »

« Mais pourquoi tu me racontes ça ? C'est dégoûtant ! »

« Je cherchais un moyen de te calmer sans me prendre de coup. » lui dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Ben ça a marché. Oh mon Dieu Daphné je me sens si humiliée ! Dès demain tout le monde saura que je ne suis qu'une obèse ! »

« Voyons tu sais bien que c'est faux tu n'as pas grossi ! Sinon je te l'aurais dit, c'est une des bases de notre amitié. »

« Si Drago a dit que j'ai grossi c'est que c'est vrai ! » chouine-t-elle.

Elle se lève et se précipite devant l'un des nombreux miroirs que possède notre vestiaire. Elle s'observe sous toutes les coutures et finit par baisser son short pour mieux observer son postérieur me dévoilant son string noir. Pansy n'a aucune pudeur.

« Par la sainte Coco Chanel, il a raison ! Regarde là ! C'est plus gros qu'avant ! » pointe-t-elle de son doigt une grosseur invisible.

« Pansy tu divagues ! »

« Non ! De la cellulite ! Je vois de la cellulite partout ! » crie-t-elle hystérique.

Je me lève à mon tour, m'approche d'elle et la secoue pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

« Pansy tu arrêtes maintenant ! Compris ? Ne m'oblige pas te coller une baffe comme la dernière fois. »

Le souvenir de ma main sur sa joue et la douleur cuisante qui en suivi l'a fait se reculer et rentrer la tête dans ses épaules de peur. Il est vrai que ce jour-là je n'y avais pas été de main morte mais rien ne pouvait la calmer et je n'ai trouvé que ça à faire pour la raisonner et arrêter sa crise.

Pansy a toujours eu un problème avec son corps, elle n'a jamais su s'accepter alors qu'elle est parfaite. Plus d'une fois j'ai dû la surveiller et faire en sorte qu'elle évite de sauter un repas ou de jeuner. Malheureusement je ne suis pas toujours là et je remarque facilement les changements de son corps.

« Mais… mais… si je n'ai pas grossi pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a dit ça ? » me demande-t-elle d'une petite voix, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

« C'est Drago ma chérie, il a toujours aimé te taquiner et te rendre barge. »

« Non là c'est de la méchanceté ! Avec ce qu'il vient de me dire le stade des taquineries a été grandement dépassé ! »

Aucune de nous deux ne parle pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que je voie une petite lueur briller dans ses iris sombres.

« Il prépare un mauvais coup. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Oh oui. J'en suis persuadée ! Je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu lui faire… »

« Dernièrement ? Oh et bien tu as mis de la glue dans son gel parce qu'il avait pris une tomate dans ta salade, tu as volé les vêtements qui se trouvaient dans son casier, tu lui as épilé un bras pendant son sommeil et tu l'as forcé à être ton cavalier pour le bal. » je lui énumère tout en comptant le nombre de ses bêtises sur mes doigts.

« J'ai fait tout ça ? » me demande-t-elle étonnée.

« Oui. »

« J'ai pas chômé ce mois-ci dis donc ! » s'exclame-t-elle fièrement.

« Il a peut-être voulu te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce… »

« Oh vraiment tu crois ? Bien sûr qu'il veut se venger Daphné! » crie Pansy. « Il sait très bien que rien ne m'atteint à part l'éventuelle dégradation de mon corps à cause de la vieillesse ou d'un mioche. Ça me fait penser ! Je t'ai dit que j'avais pris rendez-vous avec le chirurgien de ma mère ? »

« C'est pas vrai… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Si tu me sors une liposuccion je te frappe ! »

« Range tes poings Tyson. Je vais juste me faire injecter du botox dans les lèvres. »

Le soulagement m'envahit et je recommence à respirer normalement. La connaissant je m'attendais vraiment au pire comme un pilling chimique pour enlever des rides inexistantes ou des implants mammaires digne de Pamela Anderson.

oOo

« Allez Hermione dépêches-toi ! » me crie Ginny.

« J'en ai marre, je suis fatiguée… »

« Il ne nous reste qu'une seule boutique et après tu pourras rentrer chez toi, promis ! »

J'espère bien ! Avec Luna, elles m'ont traîné dans une dizaine de magasin et fait essayer un nombre incalculable de vêtements. Et les disputes entre les deux ont été encore plus nombreuses car elles n'ont pas vraiment le même style… J'avais l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon que deux petites filles se disputaient au point où je n'arrêtais pas de regarder les vendeuses et les autres clients en leur hurlant mentalement « _Venez m'aider ! Que quelqu'un me sorte de cet enfer ! Vite !_ », mais personne n'ai venu à mon secours.

Je regarde mon bras gauche auquel pendent trois sacs en plastique bien rempli et constate que les rouges à lèvres qu'elles m'ont fait essayer ne sont pas totalement partis. Du rose et du rouge apparaissent par-ci par-là sur mon avant-bras telle une aquarelle mal réalisée. Mon bras droit quant à lui scintille encore de quelques paillettes à cause des fards à paupières. La seule chose qui a pu sauver mes économies de cet antre démoniaque du maquillage est le fait que je n'avais toujours pas acheté ma robe de bal.

Les filles ralentissent leur cadence et s'arrêtent devant la boutique de Madame Guipure. Chaque fois que je passais devant ce temple des robes de soirée je me disais que la seule façon pour que j'y mette les pieds était que j'accompagne quelqu'un. Ironie du sort c'est moi que l'on accompagne. Ginny et Luna vont également essayer des robes, je vais pouvoir mettre mes nouvelles connaissances en mode à l'épreuve.

.

Nous entrons. Un petit carillon résonne dans la boutique faisant accourir vers nous une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

Je n'ai essayé aucune des robes qui m'entoure mais déjà un sentiment d'excitation né en moi alors que j'étais épuisée par mes précédents essayage.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. » nous accueille-t-elle souriante « Vous venez chercher des robes pour le bal je suppose. »

« Bonjour. Oui mais en priorité il nous en faut une pour Hermione car elle a de grandes chances de devenir la reine. Elle doit être la plus belle ! » lui explique Ginny.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie comme une cœur. » affirme madame Guipure.

Sa phrase me fait rougir.

« Oh ne rougissez pas jeune fille voyons. Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais bien m'occuper de vous et vous repartirez d'ici avec la robe parfaite. » tente-t-elle de me rassurer.

Luna me fait un sourire chaleureux me donnant un regain de confiance en moi.

« Venez avec moi mesdemoiselles. »

Elle nous entraîne de l'autre côté du magasin jusqu'à un petit espace contenant deux cabines d'essayage, des fauteuils rose et blanc à l'apparence moelleux et des miroirs.

« Vous pouvez poser vos affaires ici. » la couturière nous fait un signe de la main en direction des fauteuils. Nous nous exécutons et plaçons nos sacs contre les sièges. « Bien ! Allons chercher des robes ! » s'exclame-t-elle.

.

Je suis dans ma cabine et j'entends Ginny s'impatienter sur son fauteuil. La boutique n'ayant que deux cabines une de nous trois devait se sacrifier. Seule une partie de papier-pierre-ciseau a réussi à nous départager. Et en tant que mauvaise perdante Ginny n'arrête pas de nous presser.

Je ne me suis pas encore vu mais je me sens à l'aise dans ma robe bleu marine malgré le tissu épais et la petite traîne.

Le son du rideau de la cabine de Luna me décide à sortir à mon tour.

Le jaune tournesol de sa robe me saute aux yeux. Je la trouvais très flashy sur le cintre mais la voir porter sur Luna me brûle la rétine.

« Ma chère je ne pense pas que ce jaune soit votre couleur. » lui dit madame Guipure.

« Ah bon ? Pourtant j'adore cette couleur ! »

« Avec vos cheveux cela ne va pas du tout. Il vous faut un jaune plus doux. »

« Je suis d'accord avec elle. » affirme Ginny. « Robe suivante ! »

Luna a l'air déçue. Elle fait un pas sur le côté afin de me laisser une place devant le miroir.

« Tu es très jolie Hermione. »

« C'est vrai mais tu n'as pas quarante ans. Toi aussi change de robe. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ta robe à des manches longues et camoufle ton corps. À part ton visage tu ne montres pas un seul bout de peau ! Tu te dois d'être sexy ! »

« Je ne veux pas être sexy. Cette robe est chic, je l'aime bien. »

« Votre amie a raison. Elle vous va très bien mais elle n'est pas de votre âge. Vous avez dix-sept, c'est le moment d'oser. »

Oser… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Avec Luna nous retournons tête basse dans notre cabine.

.

J'ai essayé une demi-douzaine de robe dont aucune n'a rendu grâce aux yeux de Ginny et je commence à vouloir jeter l'éponge à cause de ma fatigue.

Luna elle, a trouvé rapidement une robe courte faisant écho à son originalité. Elle est blanche avec des plumes recouvrant le buste et le bas est composé de tulle.

Je ne me suis pas encore vu dans le miroir mais le tissu beige recouvert de fleurs brodées partant de mes hanches jusqu'à mes pieds me donne l'impression de ressembler à une princesse. Je me décide alors à sortir de la cabine.

Quand je regarde mon reflet dans la psyché, j'ai l'impression d'être une future mariée qui a trouvé LA robe pour son grand jour car une phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête « c'est elle, elle est parfaite ». J'ai adoré mes précédentes robes mais aucune ne m'a fait cet effet. Pour une fois dans ma vie je me sens belle sans que quelqu'un n'ai à me le dire et vu le regard de mes amies elles pensent la même chose.

« Je crois que je l'ai enfin trouvé. » je m'extasie.

« C'est la bonne. » me confirme Ginny.

« Luna tu peux me prendre en photo s'il-te-plaît ? Mon portable est dans mon sac. »

« Bien sûr. »

Elle se dirige vers mon sac et le trouve rapidement. Elle se recule jusqu'à pouvoir me prendre en entier. Je prends la pose et fais un petit sourire à l'objectif.

La blonde s'approche de moi pour me montrer la photo qu'elle a prise.

« Elle te plaît ? »

« Oui. Merci Luna. »

Elle me rend mon merci avec un sourire chaleureux.

Je file me changer et en profite pour envoyer la photo à Blaise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai besoin que lui aussi me rassure et me dise que j'ai fait le bon choix.

 _« Validez-vous ma robe grand maître de la mode ? » H._

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre car il me répond immédiatement.

 _« Le maître de la mode valide. » B._

oOo

Je continue de pester silencieusement contre Blaise qui a mis sur pause notre partie de Mortal Kombat pour regarder son portable. Je suis sûr qu'en réalité c'est parce que je lui mettais la pâté et qu'il ne le supportait pas ! Mais il aurait tout de même pu attendre trente secondes ! En quatre manœuvres je mettais son personnage K.O. et à ce moment-là il aurait pu lire son message.

Mes yeux lui lancent des éclairs qui j'espère lui enverront des décharges en plein dans son postérieur.

Il sourit, tape un court message puis, me montre la photo qui se trouve en gros plan sur son écran.

« Tu vois. Je t'avais dit qu'elle saurait nous épater et qu'elle serait canon. Et j'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mes iris sont figés sur la photo. J'ai l'impression de voir une vraie femme. Elle n'est pas totalement apprêtée mais quand ça sera le cas tout le monde aura les yeux rivés sur elle. Blaise a tord elle n'est pas canon mais magnifique.

« Oui. » fins-je par avouer.

* * *

 **J'aimerai vous dire à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre mais je n'aime pas dire des promesses que je ne peux pas tenir.  
**


End file.
